In Heat reposted
by Z.Brite
Summary: The Titians have grown, there are now adults, however with being an adult comes adult problems, especially for Raven, who being a half demon causes more problems then usual.


**(Hi, ummm, yea I accidentally erased this story off of my section…so yea, ummm, I reposted it, and I made some changes in it, mostly in chapters 5 and 17. So yea, here is the repost of it. Ummm sorry?) **

**Chapter 1: Fire**

**Heat! It was hot, so very hot, too hot, naked Raven crouched in the middle of the fire blazing around her. The flames flickered and licked at her bare skin, but unlike a normal fire they didn't burn or hurt her, instead they evoked a feeling deep within the pit of her stomach, the flames toyed with her lavender tinted nipples causing them to stab at the heated air , between her legs they teased her, taking the shape of skilled fingers, efficiently arousing her to the point of both pleasure and pain. **

**Gasping Raven fell on her backward, the fire formed chains and pined her arms above her head, flames caressed her always keeping her on the brink of release, but never actually granting her that much needed pleasure she craved. She couldn't take it, it was such sweet, sweet torture, she needed to be satisfied , moaning she arched her back as the fire plucked at her already harden nipples, teasing her.**

**Raven tried to move her hands to give herself that much needed release her longed for, but the chains of fire just tightened and held her arms in place above her head. Whimpering she struggled against the bonds that held her. **

"**Shhhhhhh, love, everything will be alright I'm here, I'm here now." **

**Raven gasped as the flames around her nipple disappeared only to be replaced an equally hot and wet mouth. "Please!" **

**The hands continued to roam about her body arousing her beyond her wildest beliefs, the mouth on her nipple stopped sucking to only gently blow on the hot and wet nipple, "moan for me love; scream for me." **

"**Please!"**

"**Yes!" **

**Hands spread Ravens legs apart and feline red eyes stared into lust filled lavender eyes. **

**And then she was awake, looking around her room Raven saw a mess where it once was orderly and clean, the carpet was burnt black, yet oddly enough there was no order, her book case and her trunk were left untouched but the books themselves were thrown and scattered around her room, none of them were torn. Her dresser was tilted so that everything that once was resting on top of it was now on the floor , it was her bed that held the most damage, her black silk covers had been completely burned off and the cloths that she wore to bed that night were in ribbons, exposing her pale skin between the rips. **

**Jumping off her bed, she took no mind of her near nakedness, Raven ran toward her tipped dresser and yanked out the bottom drawer and sent all it contents scattered across her charred carpet. Not bothering to pick them up or organize them Raven went searching for a specific item.**

"**Where is it!" Franticly Raven went through the pile of alien objects, "Where is it?" she didn't notice her uncontrolled emotions were effecting her powered until she heard her teammates yelling at her.**

"**Raven, girl chill out your emotions will ya!"**

"**Friend Raven, I will greatly appreciate it if you were to regain the control of your emotions please!"**

"**Dude Raven, man you just destroyed my tofu supreme!"**

"**And that a bad thing how?"**

"**Shut it Tin Man!"**

"**Make me grass stain!"**

"**Both of you shut it! You're upsetting Starfire! Raven are you ok, do you need help with any thing?"**

"**No, I'm fine; I just woke up from a nightmare!"**

"**Dude, Raven gets nightmares!"**

"**Shut it Beast Boy!"**

**Raven ignored them after this, she found what she was looking for, a golden sphere with numbers, runes, alien wording and designs engraved into it, every once and a while a picture or a number would move or change, she ignored them and looked for a certain set of numbers and words. It took her awhile but when she did she felt as if she was suckered punched and the bottom of her stomach fell out, the golden sphere made a loud thud sound as it fell from her hands and hit the floor. **

**Raven didn't notice; she was in shock.**

"**I'm in heat." **

**Chapter 2: Potential 1**

**Falxon sat on the red sand while looking over the sea of lava, it was a beautiful sight, the souls of the damned that scream in agony, the creatures of Hades devouring the bodies of the gluten, it was one of Falxon's favorite sights. But today his thoughts weren't on the damned, but located securely on his dream. **

"**_Scream for me, moan for me." _**

**Lavender eyes hunted his mind, his mind drifted back to the demoness he dreamt of, moon kissed body, long lavender hair that was a little lighter then her eyes, recalling the dream he smiled to himself. **

"**She was most defiantly, a natural lavender."**

"**Who is a natural lavender brother?" **

**Falxon looked behind him at his sister, only five hundred years younger then him she almost the spitting image of him, in female form. Like him she had large feline red eyes, tilted at the edge, red runes and markings covered her body starting just under her left eye and ending at her toes, she was just as tall as him, (6'5) and had the same red strait hair as he did, only she kept her long were it would fall to her ankles where as he had his shoulder length. **

"**No one, Noxlafa just a dream I had."**

"**Oh!" her red eyes glistened in mischief, "Was it about a girl?" **

**Falxon glared at his sister, "Now, what business is that of yours, hmmmmmmmm?" **

**Noxlafa leaned into the bare back of her brother, so that her bare breasts were squished against his back. Both of them were naked, but neither minded; demons and demoness were by nature were comfortable with nudity. The only time any of them wore clothing was when they went top side. **

"**Please, Xon, tell me who you were dreaming of. Pretty please, deadly disease, and the wings of an angle, please tells me?" **

**Laughing Falxon looked back at the lava sea, "Cheater, when are you going to stop resorting to childhood rhymes, Lafa?"**

"**Don't know," Noxlafa shrugged, "I'm kinda attached to them." Noxlafa moved around so that she was now sitting in her brothers lap, Falxon wrapped his arms around his sisters' waist and they both watched as the damned were tortured, an occasional scream would rip through the air. **

"**So…"**

"**So what?"**

"**Who were you dreaming of!"**

"**A demoness in heat." **

"**Really, what did she look like?"**

**Falxon smiled as he recalled the dark demoness, "She was fairly tall, about two heads shorter then us, she had lavender hair that was nether straight or curly and stopped about hear," he touched the dip of his sisters back. "She had lavender eyes that were shades darker then her hair, and her skin was like the human moon light shinning on one of there lakes. She had immense untapped power, dark power; I couldn't tell what her origins were but I could tell that she a half breed."**

"**A halfa?"**

"**Yes, I am betting that if I were to battle with her she will be the victor."**

"**That powerful huh?"**

"**That and more I'm sure, I think you will like her."**

**Neither of them spoke for a while, each trapped in there own thoughts. **

"**So…"**

"**So what?"**

"**What are you going to do about the dark demoness in heat dear brother? If you dreamt of her you must be a potential."**

"**Has anyone told you that you can be very annoying?"**

"**Only you and papa, everyone else knows that I will eat them if I do."**

"**I feel privileged."**

"**You should, now about that demoness."**

"**Let no one tell you that you have a one track mind."**

"**I won't, the demoness?"**

"**You're not going to quit, are you?"**

"**No, demoness."  
"I plan to go top side and find her."**

"**Why top side?"**

"'**Cause that's were she is." **

"**You won't be the only potential." **

"**I know that's why I plan to find her first and take her before any other could."**

"**Good luck brother."**

"**I wont need it, I just need to find her first."**

**Chapter 3: Catch me**

**Raven looked over her room, pleased with herself, all the damage, caused by her dream from last night, was easily repaired with a flick of her hand. **

**Over the past ten years Ravens' power had evolved so that she was able to repairing any damage caused by one of there battles (the full extent of her powers were unknown to both her teammates and herself) , the tax payers of the city particle worshiped her for that one reason. Glancing down at her tattered cloths in disgust Raven waved her hand and they lit up with her black power to disappear only to reappear in the trashcan, she didn't bother repairing her cloths when she could just as easily buy another pair, besides she wasn't too found of the color green anyway. **

**Changing in a pair of black baggy army pants she slipped on a bra and over it a tight black halter top that read in red block letters, "Welcome to the Dark Side…We Have Cookies!" she slipped on a pair of black army boots and magic her into a braid before fazing downstairs to the kitchen. Only to be greeted with the odd silence of her teammates eating breakfast, none of them had noticed her presence yet. **

**The scene before her was, to say, eerie, neither Best Boy or Cyborg were shoveling there food into there mouths as quickly as possible to continue there never ending racing game, and Nightwing (Robin turned Nightwing when he and Starfire finally became a couple) seemed deep in thought, although how one can tell with that mask of his she didn't know. Starfire seemed the most out of place, usually Star would be up and blinding everyone with her 110 voltage smile, telling everyone what "A glorious, tremendous, marvelous, morning it is", and trying to put mustard on everything. The mood around the table was morbid and almost depressing **

"**Did someone die?" Her monotone voice broke through the dead like air that surrounded the other titans.**

"**Raven!" followed by a green blur that was transformed into a dog giving her, her morning bath.**

"**Girl, you gave me one hell of a fright, don't you ever do that again you got me?" the blue blur knocked the green one down only to give Raven a bone crushing hug. **

"**Friend Raven! Oh it is such a joyous occasion to see you out of your room! I was truly afraid for your health being when I heard you scream, friend Raven!"**

"**I screamed?" Raven couldn't say anything else as the purple, red, and orange blur squeezed the living day lights out of both her and Cyborg. **

"**Star…can't…breath…let…go…_PLEASE_!" **

"**Star let Raven go," the cool voice of there leader broke through the chattering of Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. "Cyborg the same goes for you, BB…don't lick Raven."**

**They each followed the orders given to them by there beloved leader. **

**Raven lent onto the counter, "Thank you Boy Wonder, can you tell me why now every one was hugging me to death?...and licking me."**

"**Oh! Friend Raven we did not mean to be of hugging you to death, you are well now is you not? Do you need the care of intensive? We-"**

"**It's an expression Star; you weren't really hugging me to death, Nightwing?"**

"**We were worried about you."**

"**I got that, the question is why?"**

"**We heard you scream, followed by a thud. We tried to enter your room but someone changed the code." Nightwing raised one of his eyebrows at her.**

"**I like my privacy."**

"**Yes, that we can see, now about that scream."**

"**It was like I said, I woke up from a nightmare; I didn't even notice that I had screamed sorry I scared you all."**

"**It's cool Dark Lady, as long as you're ok."**

"**Yea man can't have my personal tormentor going AWOL on me!"**

"**As long as you are in good health friend Raven, I do not mind that you have bared me from your room and missed our daily meditation."**

**Raven and Nightwing stared at each other, the bond between them flared awake, immediately she knew that he knew that she was lying. She tilted her head in a challenge. **

**Nightwing opened his mouth to call her bluff when the alarm went off, sending the kitchen in a light of red, Cyborg ran to the computer and started to type at a rapid pace.**

"**Yo, you guys it's the Hive, there at it again!" **

**The other three titans ran out the door to stop the Hive, they didn't have to worry about the other two, Raven can just teleport herself there, and Robin had his bike (which was now blue and black to match his new look). **

**Raven and Nightwing continued to stare at each other. **

"**Better get moving Boy Blunder, there's a robbery to stop." Raven walked off toward the sliding door.**

"**Raven, this isn't over I want to talk to you when we get back."**

"**Only if you can catch me." **

**Chapter 4: Jinx**

**When Raven arrived at the science, only one word came to mind, chaotic…and they were losing. Cyborg and Beast boy were fighting Mammoth and sorely losing Mammoth was pounding Cyborg into the brick wall while stepping on Best Boys tale (he was in tiger form), Starfire was battling with Gizmo who kept on dogging her star bolts with the help of his mechanical legs, she couldn't get a direct hit on the vertically challenged genius. Since Nightwing had yet to show Jinx was left to her own deviousness. **

**She was currently toying with the store owner of one of the jewelry stores they were robbing, she was hexing them so that several of there body parts will fall off and take a life of there own. Some children were hiding in a closet whose door was about to fall off. Raven wasn't the only one who had advanced her powers.**

**Jinx waved her hand and the owners hand fell off only to proceed to steal his own products from his store and hand them over to Jinx.**

"**You really shouldn't have, I mean I barley know you," Jinx plucked the glittering jewels from the detached hand and stuffed all but a large ruby ring into her bag. The ring she placed on her right hand and admired it. "But if you really insist how can I refuse?"**

**The owner was cowering in a corner of the shop, holding the stub that once held a very skilled hand. Jinx ignored the owner who was having an emotional breakdown and went to make a quick getaway when she spotted the children. **

"**Now, now, what do we have here?" she waved her hand and pink magic caused the already falling apart door to turn to dust and exposing the frightened children, who clutched at each other trembling. "Little kiddies? Oh, what shall I do to them? I know! I could turn them into kittens!" **

**Lifting her right hand, the same hand that wore the ruby ring, she threw a pink ball hex at the children, dust flew everywhere as the hex hit the children, covering them. Jinx watched as the dust settled, eagerly to stomp on some kitten children. **

**One of the children, a little girl dressed in a red jumper, had her eyes tightly shut when Jinx threw her hex, when after awhile nothing happened to her or her fellow friends she opened her eyes to see a black transparent magical shield protecting them. **

"**Picking on little children now Jinx, that's just low. Why don't you try someone who will offer you a bit of a challenge?" **

**Katherine, the little girl in the jumpsuit, looked over toward her savior, a tall young woman who was dressed in all black, she had purple hair and her eyes glowed white as her hands burned with a black light. **

**Jinx rounded on the titian that ruined her fun, "Raven! How delightful to see you, as for that challenge I think I will take you up on that."**

**Jinx and Raven faced each other, over the past years they each changed drastically. Instead of the two pink devil horns she use to sport Jinx's hair was now cut so short that it was spiked with black highlights. Her pink eyes now tilted on the edge so that she had that exotic look, and she like Raven filled out so that guys couldn't help but notice her, she was dressed similar to Raven except that she wore all pink and yellow. **

"**I do hope that you have learned to fight since our last encounter Raven."**

"**Only for you sweetheart."**

**They each attacked at once; Jinx slammed her fist into the ground causing a shock wave to ripple through the cement around Raven and collapse. Raven flipped over Jinx and threw daggered forms of her magic at Jinx and landed behind her.**

**Creating a bubble gum pink shield to block the daggers Jinx punched a pink glowing fist at Raven who dogged it with ease. The two of them continue to fight physically while enhancing there bodies to fight better with there magic. Pink glowing hands punched at black glowing arms that blocked them. Raven ducked under a well placed kick by Jinx and punched Jinx in the stomach, the power behind the punch was enhanced by her magic and so it sent Jinx flying out of the store and over two hundred yards away from the main fight, (which Nightwing had finally joined). **

**Flying over to Jinx Raven went for the final blow that would have render the Hex Mistress unconscious, if it weren't for the fact that Jinx struck first, she sent a wave of pink curses at her throwing her into the building of a magic store. Falling to the ground, Raven shock her head to clear the fog that had fell over her head, Jinx waved her hands down at her feet, causing her yellow boots to glow, and took large jumps toward Raven tackling her before she could regain her footing. **

**The two of them then proceeded to have a good cat fight. Jinx grabbed Ravens' head and started to pound her face into the ground; Raven wrapped her legs around Jinx's waist and twisted so that she was now sitting on top of her. She grabbed Jinxes hands with her right hand and punched her in the stomach with her left, she got in a total of ten punched when Jinx let fly a hex that hit her straight in her eyes causing her to go temporally blind and let go of her hands. **

**Jinx threw Raven off her and went in for the kill when a inner part of her stopped her, Raven blinked her eyes to get rid of the spell on her eyes when she felt Jinx gently caress her breast with one hand while holding her hands trapped above her head with her other hand. **

"**What the hell!" **

**Jinx leant in and nuzzled Ravens neck with her face taking in a deep breath, "Hmmm, you smell good Raven, like lavender and black magic." **

"**What the hell is with you Jinx!" **

**Jinx ignored Ravens yells and started to lick and suck Ravens neck, "You taste so good!" she rubbed herself against Ravens body, she let go of Ravens hands and started to tear at her cloths. **

"**I have to have you!" **

**Raven didn't waste any time she threw her hands at Jinx and encased her in a black bubble where she couldn't use her powers. **

"**Nooo! I want you, please take me; take me!" Raven stared wide eyed at Jinx who was tearing at own cloths until all that she was clad in was a barley there pink thong and bra, yelling at Raven to take her while she withered in unsuppressed lust. **

"**Hell, this is not happening." Standing up Raven kept one hand on the black bubble to guide it through the rubble, and with the other she waved at the mess caused by there fight and repaired the buildings and anything else that was destroyed. She ignored the moans coming from Jinx.**

**When she got to the jewelry store the cops were already putting away one unconscious Mammoth and one angry vertically challenged Gizmo. The press was already interviewing the children Raven saved and the owner of the store, whose hand was now back in its rightful place. **

"**Cyborg do you have any tranquilizers on you?"**

"**Sure but why do you-WHOA! Girl what happen to you?" **

**Ravens shirt was torn off by Jinx so that now she was only clad in a lavender lace bra that was very revealing. **

"**This is what happened to me." She waved her hand and one lust drugged Jinx came flying in the black bubble; she was completely naked now and withering in agony.**

"**What the-"**

"**Just give me the tranquilizers Cy." **

"**But-"**

"**Now! I don't have all day!"**

**By now the press was recording what was happening; Starfire, Nightwing, and Beast Boy were all just looking on speechless at the naked hive agent. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm and a dart gun with tranquilizers popped out of a container. He threw the gun at Raven and missed by a mile (considering he was still looking at the naked Jinx), Raven caught the gun with her powers and pointed it at Jinx. The minute the bubble disappeared Jinx went running at Raven and Raven shot the gun and the drug took its effect immediately, Cyborg caught Jinx before she could hit the ground. Raven went and walked off in the opposite direction. **

"**Raven what-"**

"**Cyborg, something's are just not meant to be known."**

"**But-"**

"**Drop it Cyborg." **

**Chapter 5: Caught**

**Raven arrived in her room in a dramatic flare of black magic, unnecessary considering that there was no one there to cower in fear of her well used magic, but it made her feel a little better. **

**Growling she changed into a pair of gray sweats and a mid drift tank top, her combat boot were replaced with tennis shoes, she was dressed for two things only to vent and run. Growling she made her way to the gym, she didn't bother to fade because it gave her some shameless satisfaction to blow up holes in the wall, and to explode the light bulbs and windows to an untimely death. **

**Arriving at the gym, the chrome door slid open to allow Raven in; even if it were lock she would have just blown the thing to a very gruesome death. Moving to her section of the gym which consisted of both physical and mental exercises for her, she felt like getting sweaty. **

**Stalking her way toward one of the many dummies that littered the ground, Raven waved her hand toward the back of the gym and out of the stereos blasted a song from one of Beast Boys CDs, she recognized the group as P.O.D., the rock music flowed over her fueling her anger and frustration and thus fueling her powers. To work off some of her build up powers, Raven trusted a small ball of her black magic into one of the dummies, immediately bringing it to life. The joints that connected the dummies limbs together were alit with a black light, its dull dead eyes now glowed white like hers did whenever she used her magic. With the music in the background fueling to her anger and her power Raven and the dummy attacked each other. **

**OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

**The rest of the Titians arrived home after dealing with the reporters, Starfire was questioning Cyborg and Beast Boy as to why Jinx was unclothed, and the two of them where trying there best to answer with embarrassing themselves.**

"**But friends, why would Nemesis Jinx wish to unclothe her person in a populated area? I had thought that was forbidden amongst the human beings? Is that untrue? Am I now allowed to fight crime in what is known as my "Birthday Suit"?" **

"**NO! Under no circumstances are you to go out in public naked! Do you understand me Starfire?" **

"**I believe so Boyfriend Nightwing, but why is it that Nemesis Jinx was out doing the crime naked?"**

**Nightwing rubbed the side of his head with his fingers and sighed, "I don't think that Jinx had started to rob the jewelry store naked Starfire, but had only ended up like that afterward?"**

"**But-"**

**Anything else Starfire wanted to ask was cut short by the sound of thuds and slight moans coming from the training room. At once, as if choreographed, the Titians, minus Raven, ran to the training room. Starfire flew above and ahead of them with her hands alit with her star-bolts; Cyborg and Nightwing ran side by side, one silent the other causing the ground to shake slightly as he ran. Beast Boy was in the form of a green lion running behind them. **

**The simultaneously reached the door to the Training room, Nightwing with his bo-staff extended, press the button for the door to slide open and rolled into the room, the rest of his team following by. None of them could see what was happening as there was dust flying everywhere. **

"**Cyborg, Beast Boy, do you think you can get ride of this dust?"**

"**Right on it man!" **

**Cyborg's left arm transformed into a giant fan and stared to clear the fallen dust as Beast Boy turned into a large winged animal and stared to help out by flapping his wings as fast and hard as he can, in less then three minutes the training room was cleared of dust. **

"**Dude!"**

"**Oh my!"**

"**Oh man!**

"**Raven, you and I need to talk."**

**Raven stood in the middle of what looked to be a massacre of the dummies, there were synthetic arms, legs, torsos and heads littered around the room, accompanied by large holes and dents in the walls and floor. Raven herself was virtually untouched. Sweat dripped off her face and stained her shirt, her pants had rips and tears in them and she managed to, somehow, lose her left shoe.**

"**Sorry?" **

**OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

**(I really didn't feel like writing out a scene between Raven and Nightwing, so pretend, they had the talk, Nightwing now knows what is happening to raven, and her threatened to suspend her from the Titians if she doesn't get a handle on it)**

**Chapter 6: Warning**

**Just a warning, the next chapter is going to have some girl on girl action. I know some people don't like that but for the sake of the plot of this story it must be done, so if you don't like that kind of stuff just skip down onto the last two or three paragraphs.**

**Chapter 7: Ice**

**Cold. It was so very cold, shivering Raven rubbed her bare arms as she walked the ice wilderness, she was naked again. The same lingering lust shimmered underneath her skin, but unlike last time it didn't take complete control of her body. She looked around at her surroundings trying to ignore the familiar arousal that heated her body, the ground was made of ice, ice that burned and numbed her bare feet and traveled up her leg, soothing and unnerving her when it penetrated the wetness between her legs. **

**Ice tress grew out of the ground, some had iced fruit on it, everything was made of ice and glistened like diamonds, an occasional bird would fly by, there beaks made of the glass ice and the wings and tipped in it, Raven didn't notice the exotic plants or animals. The pleasure pain was growing worse, she didn't know if she liked it or hated it; it was like a drug, you knew it was bad but you always wanted more. **

**Moaning and screaming she fell to the ice ground on all fours. The pleasure pain traveled to her breast, not touching the nipples themselves, anything but, the cold crept into her body ignoring the important parts, her breast were so cold that her nipples were too hot, her juices from between her legs fell in white pearly liquid down her thighs and legs, she was burning there most. **

**Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she heard Nightwing screaming at her, falling back on her knees she ignored him, whimpering she ran her fingers over her sensitive nipples and gasped. It felt so good and hurt so bad. **

"**Naughty pet, you went and ruined my show." **

**Before Raven could find the source of the voice she was slammed from behind so that she was now lying on her stomach. Her hands were forced above her head so that she wouldn't be able to get up; she felt her energy slowly drain from her until she couldn't move. The hands that held her down let go, she couldn't move if she wanted. **

"**No…please, stop." **

**She felt a body move behind her, naked breast pressed into her back, a silver skirt fluttered and settled around there bodies as the demoness straddled her thighs. **

"**Ooo, you are an exotic one aren't you pet? Your lavender hair," long nails gently scratched her back, leaving blood in its wake as they moved between her lavender locks, "such lovely skin, it will be cherished when I bring you back with me." Ice cold hands played with the sides of Ravens breast, sending little jolts of numbness through them. **

**Nightwings' voice came back screaming through her head, but she couldn't do anything about it, he was feeling was she was feeling. **

**The cold hands moved from her breast to her stomach, gently running her fingers up and down her sides, causing her stomach to contrast and more pearly juices to come flowing out between her legs. Whimpering Raven closed her eyes, she wished she could fight back, she wished she had her powers back. **

"**Ooo, what's this," the fingers disappeared from her stomach to stroke between her thighs gathering her juices, "oh my you are a hot little thing," sucking could be heard and a slight moan, "oh and do you taste good." **

**The fingers disappeared between Ravens legs and progressed to stroke and tease her, "Ah, little pet you are hot, maybe…too hot? Don't worry; allow me to cool you off."**

"**Bitch!" **

**Laughter met her reply; the cold hands moved down to her thighs and spread her legs bearing her to the ice demoness gaze.**

"**Ooo, so pretty, you will make a great mate." **

**Ravens breathing hitched and quickened when she felt long soft silk hair fall over her spread legs. The ice demoness took a deep breath blow, ice, cold, frozen; her cold frozen breath penetrated the hot core between Ravens legs. **

**Ravens and Nightwings voice combined when they screamed. **

**Raven woke up from her dream, this time she wasn't surprised to see her room as if a hurricane had hit it, the only things that weren't broken, burnt, and magically transformed into some sort of creature was her bookcase, her book and scrolls, her trunk (the one that held Malchior) and her mirror. Everything else was destroyed or changed. **

"**Raven!"**

**Getting out of bed on week knees, Raven grabbed the sheet off her bed (it miraculously survived also) and wrapped it around her naked sweet drenched body, she didn't have the energy to magically dress herself and she had to save what energy she did have to walk downstairs. **

"**RAVEN! GET YOUR GRAY ASS DOWN HERE!"**

**Glaring at the door, Raven made her way downstairs to the common room, it took her longer then it normally did, but she did made, and the room was in worse shape then her room. **

**Everything was destroyed, the floor was burnt, there was still some black flames eating at the carpet, holes bigger then the sizes of Cyborgs fists were in the wall, the couch seemed to have melted, and everything else was either blown up or somehow fused with another object. **

**Raven barley had time to give the room a quick sweep with her eyes, when she was slammed into the wall, Nightwing was staring down at her; he held her hands to the side. Three scratches trailed down his cheek, blood seeped through them. **

"**What the hell happened Raven!" He growled at her, even though she couldn't see his eyes trough the mask she knew his eyes were burning with anger.**

"**Another potential was discovered, she was…eager."**

"**I KNOW!" He pushed her into the wall, "I FELT EVERYTHING! I felt everything, my god Raven, I felt you lust, it was unstable; I felt what she did to you-us! It was awful, but I wanted more, I needed it and then…GOD RAVEN I ALMOST RAPED STAR!"**

**Raven blanched, it was the first time she noticed more then the scratches on her cheek, his cloths were ripped; bruises could be seen as well as more cuts and scratches, hand prints and finger marks were noticeable. **

"**Is she…"**

"**I didn't rape her, Beat Boy and Cyborg stopped me before I could, there with her now. She's ok, she going to be confused and hurt. She won't know what's going on."**

"**Do you want me to alter her-?" **

"**Yes, change it; I don't want her to remember one thing that happened today."**

"**Ok."**

**Nightwing stepped back and let go of Ravens hands, Raven looked at her wrist, they still felt cold. **

"**You have to do something about this Raven, it can't continue."**

"**I know."**

"**Next time, there might not be someone to stop me, and next time it might not be someone who can defend themselves like Starfire." **

"**I know."**

"**It can't interfere with our work Raven."**

"**I know."**

"**I'm sorry Raven, you're going to have to fix this soon, or I'm going to have to suspend you from the Titians, until you do."**

"**I know." **

**Nightwing turned around and started to walk out the door.**

"**Nightwing…" he turned to look at Raven, "the next time if I can't cut off the bond between us and if your not willing to go out and…get a bedmate, find a room, lock the door, and for god sakes pray that no one opens it until it blows over."**

**Chapter 8: Potential 2**

**Soft steps echoed in the hall made of ice, a female servant ran down the cold passage, despite not wearing any shoes and being topless the cold did not affect her. The blue sun shining through the ice walls made them glitter, the servant didn't notice the sun or the walls she hurried toward the mane chamber of the ice castle. **

**As she approached the only doors that weren't made of ice, she noticed the other servants in out of the door, she ignored them and ran into the room and froze. There was her queen, her mistress, her lover. She was beautiful; her snow white hair fell down to her waist covering her bare breast, her soft blue skin, the same skin as hers, glistened as her servants rubbed a oil into her skin. Sighing she watched as her mistress preened herself. **

"**Niarex, come to me, the rest of you leave, I will not have a need of you until later."**

**The servants left, all of them taking with them the hot and cold oils, the foods, the last servant left the silk blue robe on the bed for her queen to wear later and left. **

**Walking forward the servant Niarex knelled at her mistresses' side and bent her head. **

"**Something wonderful has happened Nia."**

"**Queen Aooni?"**

**Laughing softly Aooni ran her ice nails through Niarex short blue hair, "A demoness is in heat, I dreamt of her, she will be mine."**

**Walking away from her stunned servant, she approached the jeweled robe on her bed, the silver skirt she wore dropped to floor and slipped into the robe, "She is a dark one, different from us in many ways, she's a half breed." **

**Niarex stood up and picked up the disregarded skirt and went to put it away, "A half breed, surely such a being is too lowly for you mistress?" **

"**Not this one Nia, she wields great power, such untapped power, she would be the perfect mate for me Nia."**

**Niarex clutched the silver skirt with both hands and turned away so that her mistress wouldn't see the shock in her eyes, "I had thought that you wished to rule alone mistress. Wouldn't a mate make this difficult?"**

"**Oh no not this one," Aooni slipped into a pair of ice shoes that had sapphires running up and down the sides, "she will rule beside me, she will be the perfect mate and the perfect queen. I will train her in all that she will need; in time she will provide me an heir."**

"**But mistress-"**

"**Enough!" Aooni snapped her fingers, Niarex fell to her knees, her stomach filled with ice and fell out her mouth, Aooni ignored her servant as she prepared herself, a crown made of ice, sapphires and silver was placed on her snow white hair, and a necklace similar to the crown was draped over her snow white swan like neck. "She will be my mate, no matter what." **

**Walking to her servant Aooni kneeled in front of her, reaching toward her she pulled the servant into her embrace, the ice that filled her stomach slowly disappeared, cooing she petted her servants' head, "Accept it love, it is the way of things, you knew that we can not be." **

**Kissing her temple Aooni stood up, "Prepare my mate and your future queen a room, have cloths set out for her. It's time you know your place servant." **

**Niarex watched as her mistress, her queen, her lover, walked out of the room and cried, tears of a broken heart and tears of utter hatred. **

**Aooni stood in front of her people, "Today is a miraculous day, today I have found a mate!" the demons and demoness yelled and screamed in happiness, they will finally have a true kingdom with two rulers, "Today is also a cheerless day, for I must leave to obtain your future queen and my mate." Tears and pleas meet her answer, for a ruler to leave her realm leaves the people in it weakened, they get there powers from there ruler. "But do not fear, in my place my brother shall rule till I have returned, and when I do our empire shall be the mightiest of them all!" again there were tears and screams of joy and sadness, they will be weak for a while but they will also be strong. **

**Niarex watched as her mistress gave the speech to her people, she didn't blame her mistress she was doing what she has to do to give her people a much better life, she blamed the demoness, she will pay.**

"**No matter what I have to do, my mistress will be mine alone."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"**_Today's weather in Jump City has hit an all new high, the temperature seems to be exculpating by five daily. At 97 degrees today the next day is predicted to stand at 102. what is happening…"_**

**Raven didn't hear the news report, the weather didn't affect her as it did the others, the upside of being a half demoness, she could control how her body feels. Raven was dressed in a white halter top and a dark purple skirt that fell to her knees, she was sitting at the edge of the Titans island, thinking of ways to help Nightwing, and explain what is going on to the others. **

**She didn't notice a green sparrow land next to her; the sparrow took a look a Raven then at the water and back at Raven, if it was possible the sparrow got a dazed and drugged look on it face before turning into Best Boy. Best Boy was no longer the skinny boy he was ten years ago, he was now the same height as Raven and had had muscles where he didn't before. **

**Best Boy took a deep breath of her sent before looking slightly obsessively at Raven. **

"**Raven."**

**Raven looked behind her at Best Boy, before looking back at the crashing water "What do you want Best Boy?" **

"**Raven."**

"**Beast Boy what-" Raven didn't finish; Beast Boy had tackled her and was now doing his best to mate with her. **

"**Raven! My love, my dark goddess! Be with me! Have my children!" **

**Growling Ravens eyes lit up and her powers encased Beast Boy, rendering him unable to move, "Why don't you cool off Beast Boy." **

**Raven flicked her hand and Beast Boy went soring through the sky and landing in the middle of the lake, Raven snorted in disgust at the green changeling, though she suppose she shouldn't be surprised. The boy did have the standpoints of an animal it was only right that he should be affected by what is happening to her. **

**Annoyed at this sudden information Raven disappeared in a puff of black smoke to the tower, Beast Boy looked around himself, he was wet and cold and in the middle of the lake.**

"**How did I get here?" **

**Chapter 9: Falxon **

**At the edge of Jump City a black limo pulled to the side of the road and stopped. The driver jumped out of the car and ran over to the passenger side to open the door, a young man close to the age of eighteen to twenty stepped out of the limo, he screamed money. His cloths consisted of tailored jeans that showed off his form, he was no scrawny kid, his black shirt was tight and close fitted and like his pants they showed off the muscles on his body. **

**The young man looked over Jump City, his red hair was tired into a pony tail, and his sunglasses reflected the image of Jump City.**

"**So this is Jump City." **

"**Yes sir, home to the legendary Titians." **

"**Titians?" the man leaned forward so he could get a better look at the city that was to be his home for awhile.**

"**Yes, they protect the city from villains who seek to either take over there city or just steal from it."**

"**Interesting."**

"**Quite, Mr. Taeh, if you would please get into the limo it is deadly hot outside, this really isn't good for your health."**

"**No worries David, I am use to heat like this, in fact I'm quite fond of it, I would prefer nothing less. And please call me Falxon; I see no need for formality."**

"**As you wish Mr. Falxon, if you please?"**

**Lightly chuckling Falxon returned to the cooled limo, David closed the door behind his employer, and returned to his place behind the wheel, and continued to his destination in Jump City. **

"**If you pardon my curiosity Mr. Falxon, what precisely is your business in Jump City?"**

"**Oh, I don't mind David, not one bit; let's just say that I have a meeting with a certain demoness."**

"**Aaaah lawyers, nasty business."**

"**Indeed." **

**Falxon didn't really hear what the driver had said, he was concentrating on the power and psyche he felt that was filling the air of Jump City, it was overwhelming, he could almost feel the very essence of the demoness. He took a deep breath of the demoness sent, lavender and black magic. There was no sent of any other demon or demoness. **

"**Perfect."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The ground was made with in the entrails of the damned, the walls were covered with the skin of the sinners, some still had the personas body connected to the skin so in some places you can see screaming faces or ripped out eye sockets, and the air was filled with the stench of those condemned to rot for an eternity. Every once in awhile you would be able to see a damned walking by stuffing the entrails back into a split open stomach, only to have them tumble back out and fall with a sickening plat, mixing with the other bowels decorating the floor.**

**Moaning was the music that filled the room, in the center of the room stood a throne made of the hands of thieves, the eyes of the wicked, obsidian stone, and weaves of thorns. And in the throne itself, sat a demon that was feared more then Lucifer himself. He stood over ten feet tall, his skin was the color of red blood, with whir runes covering him, white hair fell down his back till it stopped at the back of his knees. Two large golden ram horns protruded out of the side of his head, tipped in a silver barbed cap, four large yellow eyes stared menacingly at his surroundings. The red skinned demon gripped the side of his throne. **

"**_SHIVA_!" **

**The demon bellowed from the bottom of his many stomachs. Silencing the moaning for but a bit before it begins again. A demon appeared in front of the throne. His skin was obsidian black, he had silver writing in another language running up and down his arms and legs, and they also ran across his chest like a band of sorts. Large silver eyes flashed against his dark skin, he had a flat nose like a snakes, and mouth that imitated on too.**

**The demon bowed low to the one that sat on the throne. **

"**My lord and master Trigon. How may I offer my services to you?"**

"**_My daughter is in heat Shiva_."**

**The demon looked up at the most feared demon in all of Hades a little unsure as to how he should reply. **

"**I give you my congratulations, my lord."**

**Trigon threw back his head and laughed, "_Yes I suppose you would! No, this is not a time of celebrations my little underling, you see it's by my daughters will that I am trapped here, in this seventh cosmos hell_."**

**Shiva was surprise, if but anything, Trigon is to be known as the demon who even Lucifer feared, Lucifer the man who rules the very hells themselves, if his daughter is imprisoning her most feared father, how powerful is she?**

"**_I have a mission for you Shiva; you are to go to the mortal realm, where my daughter resides, you are to stop any potential she will have from mating with her_."**

"**If I may be as to bold to ask, why don't you want your daughter to mate, my lord?"**

"**_Because, my pathetic minion, through my blood she is already feared, through her actions she is notorious through her own kind. If I were to allow her to mate she would gain followers and through them an army shall arise against me! No if I were to allow her to mate, I will be giving her control of my realm. Now go, I have been far tolerant of your questions minion, leave now and do my bidding before I decide to punish you!_"**

"**As you wish master." The demon gave one last bow before fading into nothing. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Falxon entered the hotel room, a king size bed rested in the middle of the room, the ceiling was made entirely of glass, there were three doors, one led to a balcony another to a bathroom fit for a king, and the last to another room which he had yet to explore. His bags were already sent up, walking to the glass doors he opened them and walked onto the balcony and breathed in the air, again the demoness sent poisoned his system, it was like a drug, addicting. **

"**Mortals are so weird."**

**Groaning Falxon hit his head against the railing before turning around to look at his intruder.**

"**What are you doing here Noxlafa?"**

"**Did you know that mortals have these things called…what was it? Oh yes, tel-ev-as-tions! And they use them to sit around and watch moving pictures on them! Isn't that fascinating?"**

"**Noxlafa, what in the seven hells are you doing here?"**

"…"

"**Noxlafa!"**

"**I just want to see my new sister, is that so bad?"**

"**Yes! When I left I left you in charge of my area; who's in charge of it right now! It's open for the taking and weak!" **

"**No its not."**

"**Then who's watching my area right now, sister?" **

"**Papa."**

"**Oh, hell no! Now I'll owe him, and who knows what he'll want in repayment!"**

"**Don't fret me and papa worked it out, he will take five souls in exchange for watching your area."**

"**You're going to get in my way."**

"**No I wont, please brother of mine, let me stay! I never seen the mortal world before and you have countless of times! I'll be good I promise! You won't even know I'm in the way, I could help too! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"**

"**Fine, but the minute you cause any trouble I'm sending you back home!"**

"**Yaaaaaaa!" **

**Groaning Falxon hit his head against the golden pole of the bed.**

"**By the way what are these 'panties' female mortals wear, and what are they for?"**

**Falxon groaned louder.**

**"And what are these 'condoms' and can I eat one?"**

**Chapter 10: News**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**_In other news today a fan club has been opened, nation wide, the Nightwing Fan Club. This club was organized by one Kitty Moth. Nightwing, formally known as Robin, Batman's protégé, is well known for his…" _**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 11: Aooni and Explanations **

**A young woman with long blond hair walked into an all pink room, there was only three pieces of furniture in the room, a round pink bed, a wooden pink desk, and in the far corner of the room stood a dresser…that was pink. Covering the walls, from top to bottom were pictures, pictures of Nightwing and his younger self Robin, there were a couple of pictures of Starfire but her face was either crossed out with a black marker or covered with another picture of a young woman with long blond hair and large blue eyes. **

**Kitty threw her jacket on her bed as she passed it, she passed her wall which held three life sized blown up posters of 'Robin' and twelve Nightwing life sized poster, the spaces in between were filled with miniature and cut pictures of Nightwing and 'Robin'. Kitty started up her computer, which had Nightwing and 'Robin' stickers all over it, she sat in the chair and stretched her arms behind her back, which caused her breast to press against her shirt, which had the words 'Nightwing and Kitty 4 Ever' written across it. **

**Kitty logged onto her account and accessed her web sight, and entered the chat room.**

**_Mrs. Nightwing has entered the chat room_: **

**Mrs. Nightwing: I got the pictures**

**WorshipsNW: DID YOU SEE HIM UP CLOSE!**

**Mrs. Nightwing: Yes, and he was delicious!**

**NWStalker: WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE? DETAILS WOMAN!**

**DeathtoSF: WHAT HAPPENED! **

**Mrs. Nightwing: Later! I will tell everyone, everything later when we get together at the meeting…but I can tell you this I almost creamed just from staring at him! **

**DeathtoSF: EVIL! You can't put such luscious thoughts in my head and not tell me anything!**

**WorshipsNW: Noooo! Give up the goods woman, I'm dieing here! I can't wait till the meeting!**

**NWStalker: you will get yours.**

**Mrs. Nightwing: Enough! I just came to tell you guys that I have the pictures! Get the materials ready! Our plans must go exactly as we intend! Do you understand!**

**NWStalker: Yes: glares:**

**DeathtoSF: Understand**

**WorshipsNW: Spoilsport…yea I got it**

**Mrs. Nightwing: Good**

**_Mrs. Nightwing has exited the chat room_.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**_Today's weather in Jump City has dropped dramatically, just a day ago when the weather stood at 110. It now stands at below 23 degrees and is getting colder! Jump City is also under the threat of a freak snow storm! We suggest that if anyone decides to go out, wear warm clothing! Put chains on your car wheels! Keep your cars in the garage! It seems Jump City; we are experiencing erratic weather changes..."_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The room was decorated in the Old Victorian style; the floors were made of a dark blue marble that matched the walls perfectly, the furniture were made from a glass crystal that imitated the Victorian style, there were no windows in the room but where the roof was supposed to be was a blue tinted window, the room was freezing, literally, it stood just below 10 degrees. **

**This room was only one in fifty in the old mansion; the mansion itself was made from ivory, and stood at the edge of Jump Cities woods, secluded from society. **

**On one of the balcony of the mansion a portal of sorts opened, freezing mist gushed from it, tuning whatever it touched to ice, in the center of the mist a shape formed, a woman with long white hair that was braided and fell to the center of her back. When the mist cleared the features of the woman, her skin was snow white; she wore a simple black skirt that ended five inches above her knees, showing off long white legs, and a blue halter top. For the sake of pretence she was in her human form. **

**Queen Aooni stretched, pressing her breast against the thin fabric of her silk shirt and looked out over the woods, a cool breeze pushed against her, cooling her off. **

**Aooni took a deep breath of the air, and caught the sent of her mated, lavender and black magic and something more…heat. **

"**Oh, pet, you will be mine." **

**She turned to start her search for her mated when she caught the sent of another. Hot, heavy, strong, spicy, male, another demon was in residence...going after her mated. Hissing Aooni gripped the glass crystal rails of the handrail.**

"**Aaaa, Falxon, we meet again, this time I will not let you win."**

**The now iced handrail groaned before splintering to millions of tiny pieces in the ice demoness hands. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Raven was sitting on the couch, in front of her stood on half man half machine Cyborg and one complete orange skinned Starfire, who just recently had her memories modified so that she remembered nothing of her incident with Nightwing, she was now back to her overly cheerful self. Floating above her in a giant black bubble was one green changeling, trying his best to mate with the dark sorceress.**

"**Ummm, Friend Raven?"**

"**Mate with me my dark angel!"**

"**Yes, Starfire?"**

"**Let our bodies join together!"**

"**Why is Friend Best Boy, trapped in the bubble of magic?"**

"**Let me worship your body as the temple it is!"**

"**Also why dose Friend Best Boy wish to reproduce with you and pay absolute devotion to the temple that is your body?"**

**Cyborg didn't say anything, he was still shocked from seeing his best friend trying to do the dirty deed with the girl he consider a little sister, he didn't know if he should pound him to pulp or let Raven deal with him. **

"**Well you see, that is what I need to talk to you and Cyborg about."**

"**Yes, Friend Raven?"**

"**Allow me to ravish your body!"**

**Raven had both there attention now…well half of Cyborg's, he looking at Raven with his human eye and kept his machine eye on Beast Boy. **

"**I'm going through some changes."**

"**Let me get you pregnant with my child!"**

"**Sort of like your transformation a couple of years ago Star, I'm going through one now."**

"**You are my dark goddess!"**

"**Oh, congratulation Friend Raven! Shall I prepare you the tamaranian pudding of Rightness? To give you strength as you need it?" **

"**Aa, no Star, you see, as you both know I am a half demoness and like most full fledge demons I am going through a transformation that in human terms is known as being in Heat."**

"**You are hot Friend Raven?"**

"**I shall be you stallion! Let me mount you!"**

**Cyborg was now trying his best to ignore Best Boy.**

"**Again, no Star, what being in heat means is that my demonic energy is going to send out a sort of sent to find…um well other demons and demoness who can…be with me intimately."**

"**You are to marry then! Oh what a joyous occasion! I shall prepare the tamaranian cake of Glo 'daziop!"**

"**NO! I mean no, Star, I will not me getting married anytime soon."**

"**Raven you are my heart, my desire, let us do the dirty dance right now!" **

**Cyborg was now turning green from the mental pictures he was getting from Beast Boys suggestions. **

"**Explain please, Friend Raven."**

"**Ok…Cyborg please stop trying to stuff the couch cushions into your ears."**

"**I can't take it man! It's just…wrong what's coming out of his mouth!" **

**Cyborg pointed to Beast Boy, who was still shouting out obscene things to Raven, he was now describing what he would do to her if the two of them were to mate.**

"**Yes, I know if you will just take a few minutes to keep from stuffing your ears I will tell you why he acting that way."**

**Cyborg placed the couch cushions back onto the couch, and sat down…far away from Beast Boy.**

"**Thank you now as I was telling Starfire, I am going through a transformation where my demonic energy is sending out a sent or signal of sorts to find a demon or demoness I can have intercourse with, and until I do pretty much anyone I come in contact with that has a mild or strong psychic or magical signature to them will wont to jump my bones...also pretty much anyone with an Y chromosome."**

"**Raven I love you! Let us dance in the darkness of your bedroom!"**

"**Friend Cyborg what is a chromo-"**

"**I'll explain it to you later Starfire. Raven, girl, even I know that Beast Boy doesn't have a magical or psychic bone in his body, so why is he acting like this?"**

"**Let us unify our love with the joining of our hips!"**

"**Because of Beast Boys animal qualities he is picking up my demonic sent and reacting to it."**

"**Is he going to always do this?"**

"**We we're made for each other!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Is there anyway to stop it right now?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How?"**

"**Let me be the green to your gray and purple!"**

**Raven smirked. **

"**Like this."**

**The magic bubble that held Beast Boy disappeared, only to reappear over the lake surrounding the Titian tower and dumped Beast Boy in the middle of it.**

**Beast Boy came spurting from the top of the lake coughing water from his mouth and looking around in confusion.**

"**Dude, man, how did I end up hear again?"**

**Chapter 12: Earth**

**It was humid and she was naked again, the heat and lust was burning underneath her skin but it hadn't taken control of her body yet. Raven walked through jungle, her bare feet crushing the grass; the trees were covered in moss and vines, exotic and foreign plants surrounded her, the sent of wet earth, flora, and musk surrounded her. A supple white mist lay across the grounds and flared around her as she walked, the humidity of the air was getting to her, and already her lavender hair was sticking to her back, seat beaded against her skin and fell between her breast. **

**Raven ignored her own discomfort and quickened her past, she knew that thee was no way to wake up, she had to first meet her next potential, the deeper she went into the forest the thicker the vegetation got, soon the trees were blocking all light plunging her in instant darkness. A few beams of light would sneak through the thickness of the leaves when a passing breeze blew by, shuffling them together. As she walked deeper a faint sweet, wet smell was detectable, it captured her senses and drew her in, and she could fell as her mind and body as they went numb, as if by there own accord her body followed the sweet scent, the father she followed it the stronger the aroma grew. She didn't notice as the bark on the trees slowly turned black, and as the leaves grew as large as her head and turned pearl white, the petals on any plant turned crystal, ranging in colors. They seemed to capture the light and glow, which now lit darken forest.**

**Deep in her mind, Raven was still in control of some aspects of her body, she was still able to fell, just barley, she could grasp that the sweet flowery smell was keeping the heat and lust from taking over her body, but it was also preventing her from taking full control of her body, she watched as the scent penetrated her mind, it was a soft green and gold color and drifted like a cloud, it didn't do anything it was just…there. She started to panic as it moved toward the connection between Nightwing and herself, she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, concentrating on the link between them Raven tried her best to close it, and like a door it snapped shut with a loud thud. Raven could feel her mind self fall to the ground, not only did this…sent limit her control over her body, it restricted the use of her powers. **

**Raven watched the scenery change as she moved, slowly the threes started to thin out, and other plants were seen less and less until she was finally at the edge of a meadow. The scent was overwhelming here, the sky had darkened and the grass turned from green vegetation to crystals strands, she could see soft lavender and dark blue wings beat all the surface of the meadow…butterflies and they were glowing, her body moved to the center of the meadow and was in full control of her body again. **

**A figure came walking out of the shadows of the forest, female, "We really don't won't to be your mates."**

**Another came from behind her, male, "No, in fact we like being by ourselves."**

**Raven watched as the two demons walked out from the hiding shadows the forest provided, they each were the same height, had long brown green hair tied into different braids, the most distinguish features on them were there eyes, ears, and tails. There eyes were tilted to the side, almost fox like, and were solid amber, there ears were equally fox like only they were a brown green color, like there hair, and their tails fox like and the same color. There lips were tinted a soft emerald, there skin seemed to be a mixture of colors from dark gold to light brown, vines and leaves could be seen moving in and out of there skin, covering the bare necessaries but leaving everything else much bare. It was hard to tell if it was clothing or part of their skin.**

"**Is that why you had that scent take mask my demonic aura, to keep me from making you a potential?"**

**The girl tilted her head, "Yes, but mostly if we wear a potential it would be most difficult to make you a sister."**

"**We may not wont you as a mate, but we will take you into our family."**

**Startled Raven let control of some of her emotions; she knew that when she woke up her room would have paid the price for her lack of control. **

"**Repeat that again."**

**The demoness stepped forward until there fronts were touching; she nuzzled her head into Ravens neck. The sweet flowery smell had returned.**

"**Our family is slight, we wish for more."**

**The demon appeared at her back and wrapped an arm around her waist spooning her back to his front and started to stroke her hair like one would with a favorite pet. **

"**While we won't become your mates we could become your kin. With your power our family would be enough, we will watch over you and teach you our ways."**

**The demoness started to caress Ravens face, causing her to fell very sleepy, she fell more against the demon at her back, she didn't really see or fell them as they laid her against the crystal grass, millions and millions of butterflies flew into the air only to descend and lay against Ravens body, like lavender sapphire a blanket. The demoness bent over her face pressed her soft green lips to Ravens lavender tinted lips. **

"**Soon, little sister we will be a family."**

**The demon did the same only he placed his kiss on the red charka on her forehead **

"**We will come for you soon beloved sister."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nightwing sat in his seat and watched as Cyborg tried to explain the difference of tamaranian intercourse and human intercourse. **

**No, humans did not have intercourse upside down, no, you are not allowed to have intercourse in public, no, you can't broadcast it threw the news, no, a condom is not a candy. And so far his personal favorite, no, not everyone can bend that far. **

"**Star, come here, Cyborg has to finish a project I gave him a while ago."**

"**As you wish Friend Nightwing, if you please Friend Cyborg I wish to continue this discussion of the difference of intercourses between human and tamaranians later, when you are not so much of the busy."**

"**Errrr, sure Star, later." And before anyone could blink he was out of there in a flash. **

**Star sighed and sat next to Nightwing; Nightwing laughed softly and pulled Star into an embrace. There was no tension between them, when Raven changed Starfire's memories she had adjusted Nightwings also, so that neither of them would remember. **

**A faint smell came from nowhere, and a dazed look was donned on Nightwings face. **

"**Starfire?"**

"**Yes, Friend Nightwing?"**

"**Are you wearing a new perfume?"**

**Thinking Starfire shock her head, "No friend Nightwing, I wear the same sweet smelling waters as I usually do."**

"**I like it, it has a soft, flowery smell to it, I like it lot. Keep on wearing this one, it's really... nice."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 13: Potentials 3 and 4?**

**Y'Garon watched as his sister tended to their garden, he watched as under her hands crystal flowers bloomed and fruits made entirely of water plumped and ripened. **

"**Do you think what we are doing is right?"**

**Y'Garon followed his sister through the garden, as the pair walked through the garden the plant life around them responded, the flowers glowed a bit more, the grass became thicker and softer, the bushes rustled and vines sprouted from the ground near the trees and wrapped themselves around the trunks sprouting jeweled flowers never to be seen by human eyes. **

**Gaea looked back at her brother, it was like looking in a mirror only without certain assets. She walked toward where she heard the waterfall, yesterday it was on the other side of the garden, it liked to move around making sure that all the plants got there fair share of water. **

"**Yes, brother everything will turn out exactly as it should." **

**The two siblings walked side by side toward the waterfall, every once in while a sapphire or lavender butterfly would drift by leaving a trail of silver dust behind them, letting it fall onto the plants causing them to grow and shine. The plant life continued to react to their presence. **

"**Tell me sister, how is this demoness to expand our family?"**

**Gaea waved her hand millions of thick vines burst from the ground, they weaved and twisted together to create a bridge from the ground to the top of a cliff. The two earth fox demons walked on the green pathway, the farther they walked the louder the sound of the rushing water of the waterfalls could be heard. **

"**She is the daughter of Trigon, I could smell his bloodline in her, and if she were to become a part of our family it will attracted others, power is attracted to power, with her our family will grow." **

**Reaching the top the two demons looked at the magnificent waterfall, it wasn't like those in the mortal realm. The water was like liquid gold running over crystals and jewels as large as boulders, the water ran into the ground were it was eagerly soaked up. **

**Y'Garon and Gaea watched as animals and plant life around the waterfall bathed in its golden waters. **

"**Are you sure sister?"**

**Gaea kneeled down so she could stick her hand into one of the puddles of golden water, she watched as the water ran off her hand and down her arm, a golden trail followed the little beads of liquid, causing her skin to glitter. **

"**Yes, I am sure."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A silhouetted figure jumped through the shadows of the buildings, stopping only once to find his trail again. Little children playing hop-scotch didn't notice as black streak shot from under them to the other side of the playground, the shade moved from one shadow to another, conversations held by a group of teenagers blurred together as the shade moved around them and into the a passing shadow of a car. **

**The shade traveled from one car shadow to another, until it smelt the salt air of the ocean, he jumped from the moving shadow of the car to the still one of a tree standing by the bay. Out of the shadow two silver eyes appeared and looked over at the giant T standing in the middle of an island.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jinx stared at her companions in the cell, and snorted in disgust. They had thrown her in the same cell they did last time, did they never learn? She slipped out of her bed and made her way to the wall that held the high tech titanium door, her cell was windowless, they probably hope that it would lessen the chance of her escaping again…idiots. **

**Jinx stared down at Gregory, a.k.a Gizmo, who was snoring and had drool fall from his mouth and onto his pillow creating a small puddle, Jinx just shook her head, she turned to the door and concentrated. Slowly her body became outlined in a pink glow, Gizmo murmured in his sleep and turned around so that the light no longer hit his face, Jinx ignored him and took a deep breath and poured more of her power into the glow around her.**

**Her body became a pink transparent form of herself, if any guards were to be on watch that night they would have seen a transparent pink ghost walking through the walls of the jail. Jinx efficiently avoided all the security cameras, she knew the prison like the back of her hand, she had been sent there enough to know. **

**Once she had made it outside, her form become solid again and she collapsed to the ground drained of her magical and physical energy. Fortunately there was no one there to see her, it was one in the morning so no one was out; Jinx didn't care if anyone saw her, her mind was focused on one lavender eyed sorceress.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kitten stood in front of millions of millions of girls, they all wore the same thing, a pink skirt and a pink shirt that said 'Worshipers of Nightwing' or 'Death to Starfire'. It was all coming together; soon, soon Nightwing will be hers.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 14: Deleted scenes **

**Deleted scene 1:**

**As Raven entered the kitchen she was assaulted by the stench of Starfires' latest creation, Cyborg and Beast Boys content auguring, and Nightwing s' over loud music, which over the years have not changed, feeling the kettle up with water from the tap, Raven listened to Cyborg and Beast Boys' argument, which, ironically, was about her. **

"**Dude, I'm telling you Ravens' like totally a lesbian! Hell ya take that Tin Man!"**

**Raven almost dropped her kettle of water. **

"**Naa, Ravens' not gay, she's just, you now not into anyone. BooYa! Once again the champion takes the lead!"**

**It both infuriated and amused Raven that they were having this discussion about her, especially as they played there racing game.**

"**No really man, I mean l looked it up. CHEATER!"**

"**Who you calling cheater, you messed up elf! And when did you pick up a book!"**

**Raven was sure it was a sign of the apocalypse; Best Boy reading a book that didn't have pictures, oh the horror…for the book. Raven moved closer to them to better hear there conversation. **

"**That move is like completely impossible! As for the book, you remember that time when we were sucked into Ravens mind?"**

"**Dude how can I forget, I love the girl like a sister, but man," Cyborg shivered as he remembered the experience, "I still get nightmares man. I just hope that we never meat her dad anytime soon. And take that Grass Stain, who's the man? I'm the man!" **

"**Not for longer! HAH! Once again the underdog takes the lead! But anyways, like after we escaped from the her mind I got like you know curious so I went to the library-"**

"**Under your own forces or was there some outside force?"**

"**Huh? What? No man, I went by myself, anyways I like looked up a hole bunch of stuff on demons I even stumbled across one that mentioned her dad. Trigon, did you know that some call him Trigon the Terrible?"**

"**Harsh man, why's that?"**

"**Apparently he would like rape all these women who were potentials and like get them pregnant so like one of them would give him an heir."**

"**Yea, what happen?" **

"**Apparently all those women would either kill themselves before they gave birth or some would like die in child birth, both the kid and the mom would die."**

"**Wow, dude that would mean her mom was…"**

"**Yea…"**

"…"

"…"

"**Dude was this conversation going anywhere?"**

"**I think it was but I forgot."**

**Raven started to pound her head against the counter and Starfire slowly backed away from her and ran out the kitchen. **

**Deleted scene 2: **

**Lavender eyes stared into, three pairs of shocked eyes. There masked leader wasn't present for this meeting, he was currently on patrol of the city.**

"**Sooo…you're like going to hump everything in sight like a dog?"**

"**No Beast Boy, first of all I am _not _a dog! Secondly, if I went and did that half the city would be six feet under." **

**The green changeling went a pale sickly green; Cyborg looked her over like a scientist would with a new discovery of microbes and like a brother just discovering that his little sister had just done the dirty dance. **

"**Are you sure you're in heat?"**

**Raven raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. **

"**Never mind, dumb question."**

**Deleted scene 3:**

**Starfire was sitting on the couch, everyone had already gone to bed, except for Nightwing, who was still patrolling the city and herself; she was going over was Raven had told her this evening. While she had told them that she understood in truth not a word spoken today did she understand. She was still trying to understand what Raven had told them when Nightwing walked through the door. Excited Starfire flew up to him and bombarded him with questions. **

"**Hello Star, why are you-"**

"**Friend Nightwing! You will help me yes?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Glorious! What is intercourse?"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**Is it edible?" **

"**STAR-"**

"**Can we have intercourse?"**

"**N-"**

"**Will you show me what intercourse is?"**

"**Why did Friend Beast Boy compare Friend Raven to a female dog in need of another male dog?"**

"**Can we go and find intercourse?"**

"**Is intercourse safe?"**

"**What is a condom?"**

"**STAR WHERE DID-"**

"**Is a condom a weapon?"**

"**Do condoms hurt?"**

"**Can I wear this condom?"**

"**May we please go out and but a condom?"**

"**Friend Nightwing, why are you turning pink in the face?"**

**Nightwing just turned around and went back outside, Starfire looked at her friend and was still confused, in fact she still had more questions that she wished to ask.**

**Chapter 15: Meetings**

**Falxon was now starting to understand why mortals had invented alcohol, to obliterate all their current problems, unfortunately for him alcohol didn't work on demons. He took a sip of wine that cost well over fifty dollars a glass and rubbed the side of his temple, all around him his current 'problems' were teetering and giggling like…over drugged hormone mortal females.**

"**Mr. Taeh, tell me where did you come from and where did you get that fabulous accent?" **

**Falxon groaned and was almost tempted to take the silly chit to quote, 'where he got that fabulous accent', wouldn't she love to experience one of the seven hells up close and personal. Instead he smiled charmingly at her which caused her to sigh and giggle. **

"**I'm originally from down south love, but since I travel a lot I have no definite accent." **

"**Hehe, I just love your hair it's so…luscious."**

**The woman reached out to touch a strand of blood red hair, only to be grabbed by a very pale and feminine hand, the noise created by the other females surrounding the demon ceased. **

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you pet."**

**The woman turned to yell at the competition only to stare in shock at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her hair was snow white and pulled into a braid but she didn't look old, just the opposite. She wore silver sunglasses that hide her eye color, a tight fitted black skirt and a silver halter top showed off a form only models dream of reaching. Falxon looked up at his newest problem. **

"**Hello Aooni, I was beginning to think that I would never see you again."**

**Aooni tilted her blood red lips up in a smirk and dropped the hand of the mortal woman, the atmosphere at the outdoor restaurant immediately chilled by several degrees, but none of the current occupants, mostly the enchanted females, wanted to leave. The auras of the demon and demoness seemed to capture them and render them senseless.**

"**I was busy."**

"**Well you sure did take your time getting here."**

"**This city is big."**

"**Please, won't you take a seat?" **

**The conversation between the two seemed civilized to any outsider, however none of them heard the conversation being held between the two hell spawns minds. **

"**_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Aooni sent a sharp message to the pathetic female mortal to move and took her seat across from her competitor. **

"**_Why to enjoy the sight; buy a few trophies to take home, cerate a little mayhem amongst the mortals, and scout out a few potential souls to add to my collection, you know the usual." _**

"**_Don't fuck with me Falxon!"_ no one notice that the clouds overhead were gathering and slowly turning dark, the air was already chilled, it was enough to send everyone searching for warmth in shopping centers and restaurants, including the dazed females surrounding the demons.**

"**_You're not my type love, too chilly for my taste." _**

"**_Damn it, stop playing with me! You're here to claim the potential same as I!"_**

"**_No shit Sherlock!"_**

"**_What?"_**

"**_Mortal saying, you should really take an interest in mortal beings, especially when the potential you want is half mortal herself." _**

"**_ENOUGH OF THIS!"_ Aooni stood up and slammed her fist against the table top, a split formed down the middle of it at the same time snow started to fall down like a white blanket, hiding the two of them from mortal eyes, _"I demand you leave this city! The potential is mine and mine alone! I refuse to let you win this time!"_**

"**_You refuse!"_ Falxon stood up and copied Aooni's earlier movements, the poor table crumbled under the combined abuse of the two hell spawns, flames licked up around the two demons and like whips they lashed at the two of them. Thankfully no could see this thanks to the thick snow falling down on them. **

**The weather changed drastically, from thick fluffy white ice cold snow, to fat wet hot drops of rain that was impossible to see through. **

"**_You don't have the power to refuse, love. That's why you lost last time, you're weak, pathetic, and like last time you will lose again."_**

**Aooni threw back her head and let out a laugh; it was cold and literally chilled the bones of any mortal listener. **

"**_I won't lose this time Falxon, because this time I tend to be first. Lets us see who can mark our little potential before the other shall we?"_ a tunnel of snow and ice wrapped around the Ice Queens body like a thick blanket, only to disappear taking her with it, leaving Falxon alone in the hot and heavy rain. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Niar looked at the giant T and scuffed in disgust, this is where her queens' potential home laid. Pathetic, of course it no longer mattered to herself; soon she will have her queen to herself once again. Slowly she took out a vial with a clear liquid that seemed to change colors by the second; yes very soon everything will be taken care of. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Noxlafa was strolling amongst the mortals while her brother was dealing with the other potentials, she found that mortals were very strange creatures, the adults let their children play with little replicas of themselves yet not themselves, the younger female children would play with what are called the 'Barbie' replicas while as the younger male children would play with the 'Action Figure' replicas. It confused her dearly. **

**She sat on the soft green cushions at what they called a 'Park', the tiny little leaves on the ground seemed to poke into her skin as she sat down, fascinated with the tiny leaves she pulled a handful up and stuffed them in her mouth. **

"**Does that taste good?"**

**Noxlafa quickly turned around, one of the littler people had sneaked up behind her, she was female and had the strangest hair that she had ever seen; it was a mix between white and gold. She wore pink clothing, and like her she had no shoes on.**

"**Does that taste good?" the little female asked again, this time pointing to the tiny green leaves she had just stuffed in her mouth. Swallowing quickly Noxlafa nodded.**

"**Yes, yes it does, where I come from we do not have tiny green leaves on the ground to eat." **

**The little female laughed, "That's not leaves, that's grass and my mommy says that you are not supposed to eat it."**

"**Why?"**

**The little female shrugged, and sat down next to the demoness. The two of them sat there and just ate the grass for a bit. **

"**You dress funny."**

**Noxlafa, startled looked down at her outfit and compared it to the little female's. She didn't see what was so funny about her outfit, she was dressed in what mortals called a 'Tutu' the same color as the little females clothing and a purple with 'Ruffles' and a head of a 'Rabbit', she just shrugged. **

"**I like what I am wearing."**

"**I like it too, what's your name?"**

"**Noxlafa, but you can call me Lafa, what is your name little female?"**

"**Hehe, my mommy named me Jasmine, but you can call me Jazzy!"**

"**Hello Jazzy!"**

"**Hello Lafa!" **

**The two smiled at each other, Noxlafa was about to ask the 'Jazzy' as to what a 'Mommy' was when she caught the scent of her brothers potential, without warning she went up in flames and disappeared, leaving behind a very surprised and happy little girl. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 16: Starfire vs. Noxlafa **

**Starfire hummed as she walked through the hallways of her home, her arms were filled with laundry from the boys room and her, only one room was left, her dear Friend Raven. It was after Beast Boy was teleported to a place Raven called 'the pit of damnation, cast in the eternal darkness of agony' for using her underwear as a headwear that it was decided that Starfire was to be the one, and only one, to touch Ravens cloths and enter her room. Best Boy had yet to recover from his ordeal from where Raven sent him, he keeps on waking up at odd times of the night screaming about, Barnies, pink flowers, rubber ducks, and polka dotted blue cats. **

**Still humming Starfire approached her friends door, over the years Raven had finally replace the silver steel door for a solid ebony stone door, her name was written in silver paint and shadowed in blood red paint, Starfire felt the magic of Ravens spells sweeping over her before the door opened. It was like staring into a black vortex; only the silhouette form of a bed, dresser and a bookcase could be seen. Still humming she entered Raven's room to gather her soiled laundry, only to drop all the clothing she transporting, there sitting on Friend Ravens bed was a another woman, she was reading one of Ravens books. **

"**Excuse me, stranger," Starfire's hands started to glow green as her eyes lit up, the glow from her hands and eyes illuminated the room and the stranger, "I must ask as of how you were to enter Friend Ravens room and for you to please leave it." **

**The stranger looked up from the book she was reading, strands of grass was clinging to her cheek, large red feline eyes stared into large green glowing eyes. **

"**Are you," the stranger looked down at the book and sounded out, "Stare-fire?"**

**Confused Starfire's eyes stopped glowing, but her hands did not and she still hovered a foot off the ground, "Yes? How may I help you stranger that has broken into Friend Ravens room?" **

"**Oh good!" **

**Before Starfire could question what was good, the stranger had leaped off Ravens bed and was giving her a hug that almost rivaled hers in strength.**

"**It is so good to meet one of the protectors of my new sister, brother would be so glad to know that Sister Raven has been safe all this time, in fact this will help him, no poten-"**

"**Sister Raven? Raven is not your sister; Friend Raven is my friend and my younger sister!"**

**The stranger threw Starfire what could only be described as a haughty smile, as if she knew something she did not. "Sister Raven is not your sister, she could not be, for she is mine…well not right now, but when brother takes her as a mate then she will be!" **

**Growling Starfire flew higher up in the air, her eyes were blazing emerald, her hands flashed with green star-bolts ready for the use, "You are not sister to Raven, and you are not worthy to be called the sister of Raven, as the right of the Tamaranian Law, I evoke the ritual of Ek' vizikalmjoha ga' bo' ja, for the right of titled of Sister of Raven!"**

OOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

**Raven was sitting outside at her favorite coffee shop sipping her jasmine tea, her hair was pulled up in a lavender pony tail and she wore dark black sunglasses that hide her violet eyes from the rest of the world, to them, for now, she was just another young gothic woman, sipping tea and reading a book, in some unknown language, who didn't get enough sun. **

**Softly humming to the music blaring from the speakers Raven finished off her tea and went back inside the shop and to the counter to order a package of the same tea she just had. **

"**May I help you?"**

**Raven was meet with a person who immediately reminded her of her counter part nemesis Jinx, pink hair with black highlights and eye that were pink thanks to the contacts she wore, her clothing was a short black leather skirt and a hot pink halter top.**

"**Can I have three packages of jasmine tea and two of orange tea?"**

"**Sure, I'll be right back!" **

**Raven turned her back to the shop keep and looked around the café, it was scattered with mostly wanna be Goth males, a few scattered gothic girls staring into space here and there. Raven felt the presence of one of the gothic males come up and lean on the counter beside her.**

"**Hello sweet thing, how are you doing?"**

"**Go away."**

"**Ah, now don't be like that; I think that you're enchanting…"**

"**And I think you're a moron, now go away." **

**Another gothic male appeared on the other side of her; already she could feel a headache forming.**

"**You heard the lady, leave her alone, she doesn't want a piece of filth like you around her, not that I can blame her."**

**And another male appeared in front of her, and bring on the headaches. **

"**I think she would like it if both you loser left her alone, after all why would she wont you, when she could have me?" **

**Three more appeared, she was surrounded, Raven rubbed the side of her head with her hands as the arguments on who she really wanted escalated. **

"**Miss, your tea." She was saved!**

"**I'll pay for it!"**

"**NO! The honor is mine!"**

"**You fools, I will pay for you drinks!"**

"**Oh, mistress of the night let me take you away to be worshipped as the goddess you are!'**

**And it begins, Raven turned around to grab her tea and run, unfortunately she was bumped from behind causing her glasses to slip and capture the gaze of the shop keep, quickly she pushed her glasses back onto her face, shielding her eyes, but the damage had already been done.**

"**How much do I owe you?"**

"**Oh, consider it on the house, sweetheart, just give me your name and number and will be even."**

**Before she could even respond a bolt of pink energy, pushed every man and the shop keep away from Raven. **

"**You will stay away from my beloved!" **

**Jinx walked into the store, her hair had grown out, it was now to her chin, the same style raven had it over five years ago, she wore a black skirt and a black shirt, across the shirt there was a picture of a blue raven, all the time Jinx kept all the other now obsessed men and shop keep at bay with her magic. Before Raven could wonder how the hell Jinx had escaped from prison she was kneeling down in front of her hugging her to her head, rubbing her head into Ravens stomach, cooing soft words she couldn't hear over the dull roar of the crowd that had grown. **

"**Shit!" **

**Waving her hands Raven weaved her magic over the crowd.**

"**Azarath…" **

**Jinx disappeared from his vise grip on Raven, to reappear in the Titians medic bay, strapped down to a bed.**

"**Metrion…"**

**The crowd that was pushing and clamoring to get at her mellowed down and just stood there like mindless drones.**

"**Zinthos!" **

**Raven and her bag of tea disappeared. **

OOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO

**(This next part Pakkrat wrote for me, so say thanks to him, cause, I would have done it, it would have sucked!) **

**Starfire launches out with a punch initiating this ritual; Noxlafa blinks at this not realizing what has happened yet… but inches from her face as the punch comes in Noxlafa's eyes glow in red flame as a smile crosses her face. Noxlafa throws up her forearm and blocks the swing to engulf her own hands in red fire, both using similar powers though Noxlafa had other skills she found a "fair" fight would be more… amusing.**

**Noxlafa now pushes back Starfire's swing, causing Starfire to gasp in surprise right before Noxlafa launches her own punch with flames flicking across her knuckles into Starfire's face, causing the Tameranian's face to scrunch under the punch. Starfire is falling back on her legs to quickly look back eyes glowing brightly with green energy, Noxlafa holding a smile over her lips says "If this ritual you speak of is a simple contest of strength I will not loose!"**

**Starfire glares with defiant eyes, "You will not be able to call Raven your sister less you prove to me you are deserving! She is my sister in the Teen Titans!"**

**Starfire and Noxlafa begin punches but as their fists tap to the fields of green and red fire, they bounced back away with minor shocks of the mixing energy. Starfire made a right hook and Noxlafa makes a left hook, the two punches strike against each other and push off mixing the red and green as fingers locked. Noxlafa reaches out with her right to have Starfire to grip her left fingers with Noxlafa, the two now push off with their arms putting their faces inches from each other. Starfire and Noxlafa bear onto their teeth, snarling and growling as they begin to try and push the other off from the hand holds.**

**Starfire, still trying to topple Noxlafa, growls through her teeth, "You are a worthy opponent!"**

**Noxlafa, her teeth grinding with a push says "You are also worthy, even if you are a mere mortal!"**

**Starfire screams as her eyes glow bright, Noxlafa gasps dropping her body back and kicking Starfire in a roll. Starfire is tossed back and into Raven's bookcase crushing the shelves as her eyes then fire, burning a nice hole in Raven's rug. Noxlafa blinks, "Oh my… sister will be very unhappy with you!"**

**Starfire, pushing off the shelves stands to scream "Raven is not your sister, for you have yet to prove worthy of that title!" Starfire then narrows her eyes lying her hands on her hips, "Also, you are the cause of this damage, not I!"**

**Noxlafa clenches her fists at her hips, "No I am not! You are the one who tried to shoot me with eye beams!"**

**Starfire nods, "Yet you are the one that had moved!"**

**Starfire flies out with her two fists firmly in front of her, slamming Noxlafa back into the opposite wall. Noxlafa peels off of the wall hearing a cracking sound, she glares as she had crushed a dresser, "Oh no! Sister's dresser!"**

**Starfire yells, "She is NOT your sister!"**

**Noxlafa turns with her fangs twitching along with her right eye, forming a ball of flame she tosses it but Starfire levitating and dodging moves out of the way of the fire. Noxlafa begins tossing more and large balls of fire. Finally she tosses one the size of Starfire's head but Starfire flies up flat against the ceiling making the ball of fire bounce off the light above and then off the mirror Raven uses for her meditation, then straight into Raven's bed making its sheets and mattress catch up in flame. Noxlafa looks blankly at the bed, as Starfire floats next to her blushing, "Perhaps… we should have taken this battle outside?"**

**Noxlafa turns to Starfire blinking twice, "But you said this ritual was to prove my worth as Raven's sister, and that it must be dealt immediately!"**

**Starfire blinks, "Did I say that?" Starfire blushes as she says "Perhaps I did not take into account the damage this ritual often creates!"**

**Noxlafa glares her eyes on Starfire before grabbing the Tameranian's hair and tugging it, Starfire screams before grabbing Noxlafa's hair and tugging it as well. The two now begin a battle of tug-a-hair when a black aura appears in the room, Raven sighs, "I can't even walk in the mall anymore!" Raven opens her eyes wide to the burning bed, broken shelves and torn books, smoldering rug, and dresser drawers all tossed with their inner compartments all on the floor, "What in the name of Azarath happened here?"**

**Noxlafa and Starfire turn to Raven, they blink to her before in unison saying "She started it!" the two then glare before tugging hair once more. Raven rubs her temples saying "At least my window is…"**

**The window is crashed into the room; Noxlafa looks and screams "Brother!"**

**Raven screams "Son of a… YOU!"**

OOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO

**Chapter 17: Interruptions **

**(The name's Pakkrat, since Z. Brite asked me to do my best to help her out after the REALLY lame incident of her being in an accident, the following is my personal take of the events of only recent. Mainly dealing with my OC, they will have my own looks on the other characters too so Z. Brite will not have to stress too much after her incident. Picking right where we left off, here we go! Also, my attempt at some lemon/citrus, mainly because if it goes poorly, hey, not my fic!) **

**Raven looks wide-eyed at the figure that had flown through her room, with his legs knelt and in nice clothes and red hairs in a ponytail Falxon looks over to his sister Noxlafa. Noxlafa and Falxon share many things through their sibling bond, pain is one of them and as soon as the fight had begun he realized she was in trouble. Falxon was sort of smirking as his sister and some other girl had been tugging hairs and nothing he deemed serious. Falxon then catches something in his nostrils, looking to the side he finds the owner of the lavender and magic aroma, Raven, looking with absolute horror at not him but…**

"**My window," Raven shakes her head, "You killed my window! This is the worst week of my entire life!"**

**Falxon smirks a cocky grin, "So, there you are." He looks her up and down, slowly soaking in her form in her current apparel, "You look almost as captivating clothed than otherwise."**

**Starfire looks with her eyes blinking, not understanding what significance being unclothed in front of others was in their occasion. Noxlafa watches star-eyed to her brother and soon-to-be sister. Raven was not so confused, her natural instinct to run plays out and she takes to her soul form. Falxon watches her phasing up the ceiling with a small sigh not of agitation but mockery, "Playing hard to get." His body covers in flame and soon he burns upwards through the ceiling following. Starfire and Noxlafa look up the now melted hole.**

**Noxlafa look to Starfire, "Do you believe sister will be displeased with yet another mishap to her lair?"**

**Starfire was gritting her teeth as sister was muttered, "RAVEN IS NOT YOUR SISTER!" yelled Star fast and loud enough to toss Noxlafa through Raven's door and into the halls.**

**Raven materializes on the roof, quickly noticing the red hole in the roof in front of her, "No!" she turns around seeing Falxon here before her, "What do you want?"**

**Falxon grins, his eyes flaring under her gaze, "Well love, I came here for you."**

**Raven narrows her eyes running past him debating on flying off, but if she did he could easily follow. She had to lay her foot down, "Listen!" she turns to Falxon who is looking at her in a confident manner, "I don't know what you are thinking, but I'm not going with you! This is my home and I want you to leave!"**

**Falxon has his arms over his chest, "Not until I do one little thing." He walks over to Raven who glares aggressively on his stance, as she swung a punch he grabs her arm not forcefully but more just a simple clutch. Locking eyes with her supposed 'Potential' Raven flushed as she felt the heated skin burn through her shirt and to her skin. Unwillingly she felt her body react to the contact of a full-blooded demon, who had responded to her call. Her mind flashed to the 'dream' she first had, she didn't noticed it then by she wasn't able to call upon her powers to do her will, same as now her powers seemed to have abandon her in her time of need. **

"**Let go of me." Ravens voice came out in a low growl as she clenched her teeth, she could feel the unnatural heat of her suitor spread from her back to her front, everywhere, her body withered to escape from it and yet at the same time be consumed by it. Chuckling Falxon nuzzled his head into her neck, inhaling the sweet, bitter smell of black magic and lavender, his breath was hot on her skin, "Oh no, I think I like holding you a bit too much." **

**His hands released his hold on her arms, although Raven didn't notice, her body was numb with a sort of pleasure pain, his long warm fingers traced over her neck and shoulders, moving with aching slowness, leaving behind a trail of unbearable pleasure down her back, and spread out to circle the flair of her hips. **

**From behind her Falxon placed a soft kiss at the base of her throat, he could feel as his demonic blood heated to the feel of the demoness in his arms, his hands left her hips to slide over her belly to capture her breast in his hands. Raven took a deep breath when his hand rolls under the shirt cupping her left breast. A hiss of pleasure escaped through her lips as with slow movements his hand rubs and caressed Raven's chests, making her hisses change to moans of pleasingly. Falxon saw his chance to place the first of three marks to claiming her as his mate, flexing his right hand over her breast his hand lit up with an inner fire, the fire trailed from his finger to her flesh smoldering the mark into her breast. **

**Raven hissed and pressed her back closer into the demons front, her mind was clouded with the hot sent of sulfur and spice, her breath came in short gasps, Falxon marveled at the demoness, she was lush powerful and his. Grinning, he bent to place a kiss on her throat when he was talked by a black shape, the last thing he saw was silver eyes and then darkness, and then he had materialized in a cloud of ebony magic to the room he was staying in. **

"**What in the seven hells just happened!" growling Falxon moved to transport himself back to his mate when, in a another ebony cloud, his sister appeared above his hovered in the air for only a few seconds and then crashed into him. **

"**Aaaaaaa!" **

**OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Raven stood on the roof of the Titians Tower, confused and very, very horny. One minute she was being fondled, stroked and aroused by the demon from her dreams and then the next…she needed a cold shower, quick. In a flash of ebony light she disappeared from the roof of the tower. **

**OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Shiva stared out of the shadows toward where his masters spawn had disappeared, if he had not intervened the half-demoness would have been fully marked as that fire demons mate, and his master would not have liked that. Growling Shiva disappeared into the shadows, he would have to keep a shaper watch on this half demoness and he had to look for the other potentials, to do that he can't be walking around in his current body…he will need to get a new one. **

**OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jump City Morgue was busy today; first, the doctor came to do a personal view-over a recently deceased. The assistant was told to leave. The doctor, in complete surgical gear readies to carve into the cadaver on his table when it… kicked him! "What the!" the doctor blinks, "It seems all my patients just want to kick me!"**

**The cadaver now hops up; still under the covers they high kick the doctor again this time flinging the doctor onto one of the tables. Tearing away the sheets the figure stands up and looks around, seeing clothes his mind seems to recognize as his. The brown sweater jacket, loose baggy blue pants, and some slippers? **

**Shiva grabs the doctor's eyes and slowly the room is covered in shadows he released the doctor and now looks to his no longer wrinkled hands. Mad Mod's body is young again and full of power, Shiva chuckled as he probed the mind of the dead man once known as Mad Mod… the memories of his host seem to flutter in, seeing the power of his cost combined with his own caused his grin to widen as he snaps his fingers and his body is covered in a up to date out he had discovered through the dead mans memories, plan jeans, plain grey shirt, and shoes. **

**In a low abnormal chuckle, Shiva, in his host new body, disappeared into the shadows, he was given a mission by his master and he was going to follow it through. **

**Chapter 18: Everyone loves Raven**

**Note: Evening! It's Pakkrat again. Yeah, Z. Brite does not feel 100 herself and so we talked, she liked what I did before and decided to go again! Let's see what we can do. Did another lemon scene… it was odd… (downs soda) I watch too many damn Animes… More on a personal note, August 15th is my B-day, so wish me a happy birthday if you can.**

…**Jump City…**

"**Do you think a person can drown to death daydreaming?" Beast Boy licks his vanilla flavored (who knows why) iced-tofu-cream cone. Cyborg has an orange popsicle, "Um… what kind of weird question is that?"**

"**Don't know just recently I keep feeling like I want to… you know, but every time I get all wet." He shrugs, "I figured if that's the case maybe I should do what the animals do and…"**

**Cyborg swats his hand accidentally smashing the tofu-cream into Beast Boy's face, "Dude! Check that out!"**

**Beast Boy removes the frozen desert before glaring on Cyborg, "What, the guy with a popsicle up his nose?" he grips the orange popsicle to now try and wedge it into his friends nose, Cyborg snaps, "Dude! It's Mod!"**

**Beast Boy looks over, there sure enough is Mad Mod walking… or rather strutting down the sidewalk, "Dude! I thought he died of a heart attack!"**

**Cyborg nods, his eyes still wide, "Yeah, freaky! Not to mention he's young and all."**

**Mod (Shiva) from the other side sees a nice young woman walking by, a sinister smile crept on across his face, so quick that they almost didn't see him, Mod (Shiva) snaked a hand around the pretty woman's arm and pulled her toward him, causing her to collide with his chest. Before the woman could utter a scream, Mod (Shiva) emitted a pale emerald, ebony light around the girl, and then dropped her to the ground. The woman, who was in her mid thirties, had long brown hair and was a very pretty thing, now looked to be over seventy and had a head of very white hair. **

"**Did…you…did you see that!" Cyborg gasped as he fumbled for his communicator,** **Beast Boy sees Cyborg tapping his communicator, screaming, "This is bad, real bad! We need the others!"**

…**Titans Tower… (Break… kinda… )**

**Raven sits with her hands up under her chin thinking at the kitchen table, half on the attack, half on how upsetting it was to get all worked up for nothing. What was worse, attacked by a demon or having him almost get you somewhere before the whole crap before? "You know, I really need to get laid."**

**Starfire floats in with a black eye, "Then rest would be grand…" her eyes blink, "Oh, but your mattress was incinerated…"**

**Raven sighs deeply digging her face in her hands, "Thanks, I would have forgotten about that if you didn't remind me!"**

**Starfire was not catching onto the sarcasm so she nods with her smile, making Raven just growl to her only other female friend in the world, "Star… sometimes if it wasn't for the fact you're a girl…"**

**Robin walks in with a towel over his shoulders, his face in his mask he asks, "What's up titans?"**

"**Friend Raven was assaulted by a man of red hairs," Raven slams her face into the table, "While I fought a woman of red hairs in her room."**

**Robin blinks twice before looking at Raven, "What happened?"**

"**Nothing," Raven looks to her tea still boiling on the stove, "Just a little excitement this morning, nothing you need to worry about." **

**Robin does not believe her, "Raven, I warned you about this. If the team is in danger because of…"**

**The screams inside the med lab reach out; Robin and Starfire raise brows to this but Raven blushes, adding "I saw Jinx today too… remind me to have Cyborg do something about her?"**

…**Jump City Museum…**

**Cyborg and Beast Boy follow Mad Mod as he keeps moving down the roads looking into stores and shops, every once in while he would stop and look at his body as if he wasn't quite use to it. The two seemed confused; he just seems like a normal person…stuck in someone else's body. Cyborg asks "Should we be following him, it's like profiling."**

**Beast Boy shrugs, "I don't know. I thought he was dead!"**

**As the two talk Mad Mod (Shiva) looks to the large banner in front of the museum, it wasn't actually the museum he was interested in but the female demon inside. He grins devilishly and runs inside. The two titans look to the display with brows raised, Beast Boy asks, "What's so special about Kabuki Masks?"**

**Cyborg slaps his hands together, "You know how mod is he's always after something old and artsy! He's going to steal some masks!"**

**Beast Boy blinks as Cyborg tries to get the titans, "Old and artsy, you mean old and fartsy like him… get it?"**

**Cyborg rolls his eyes, "Yeah B.B., I got it."**

…**Titans Tower…**

**Robin has his Nightwing outfit on now, drying his hair with a towel he asks, "Raven, what happened to your shirt?"**

**Raven looks down and blushes, "Uh, don't know…" she bites into some toast as she was now eating, Robin asks again, "Raven?"**

**The alarm goes off, Raven grins turning to her leotard and cloak, "Saved by the bell…"**

**The three run to the main screen and see Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin now Nightwing asks "What's up?"**

**Cyborg goes to tell but Beast Boy pushes his face into the screen, "My dark angel of blackened aura, I sway to thine whims!"**

**Raven growls with her teeth, Robin gulps asking, "Um, the disturbance?"**

**Cyborg pushes the lovesick B.B. off his way, "Yeah, Mad Mod seems to be in the museum down town, we think he's trying to steal some old masks and stuff."**

**Star floats in "However, Mad Mod has passed on from a heart attack, how can he be stealing less he is not deceased."**

**Cyborg shrugs, "He's maybe pretending to get away with this? Who knows just get down here quick!"**

**Beast Boy pushes off Cyborg, "Oh my queen of the damned, condemn me to your sensual pleasures!" Cyborg and Beast Boy get into a pushing fight as the screen fizzles out, "Dude! My communicator!" the picture turns to the inside of a mouth with Cyborg looking in, Beast Boy belches and Cyborg sighs, "Oh man…" he grabs a latex glove, "I'm going in!"**

**Robin coughs, "Oh-kay… we best get going before, you know!"**

**Raven and Starfire fly out a window as Robin jumps to his Night-Cycle parked outside, the three make a fast run to the museum.**

…**The Museum…**

**A snow white haired woman with sunglasses looks on the murals of human history called… dioramas? Yes, Aooni took the advice of Falxon, though it pains her to admit he's right she knows little on humans. This is a place of learning, so to her it should be the spitting place to learn. Aooni strides in ways that make the men, even with their wives break their necks to view her sensational skirt ruffle at her moves. Aooni was not interested in these mortals, more her mate in this city. All else was only a nuisance she wished to be rid of. She was still surprised she took the time to learn about the mortal world only for a mate but she was that worried. The next display was in a room all its own, she walks in and finds old Kabuki masks from the Japanese shores. Japan, it surely has an interesting collection of human arts.**

**Aooni looks over all the masks, nice collection, as she walks more she feels a shift in the air and makes a slightly faster stroll to the corner before pulling down her shades and peering along the gallery. She sees a couple, some kids, an elderly man with silver glowing eyes, a… wait… Aooni looks to the man and sees as he turns his profile a second image, an ethereal spirit over lapses his face and shows a snake like shadow demon beneath the skin of the mortal. "I see, so it's a possessed mortal."**

**Shiva stood in the shadows watching the demoness, his grin widens as he stared at the demoness, her aura pushed at him like a strong wind, he watched as the demoness tried to go unnoticed, it was time to do his masters bidding. Slowly, the shadows around him grew, the power from the mortals' body, which he inhibited, added more power to his own. **

…**Museum Entrance…**

**The three other titans now arrive Robin is about to ask what's up when Beast Boy runs over drooling, "My mistress of magic!"**

**Raven raised her hands enveloping Beast Boy in her magic, then seeing the fountain she tosses Beast Boy in where he splashes out of his hypnosis to now spit out some water. Robin asks, "Where's mod?"**

"**Inside." Robin nods leading the group inside. Beast Boy jumps out of the fountain, "Why does this stuff only happen to me?" turning to a dog he shakes off drenching the others, he sweats saying, "Well… at least I'm not the only wet one."**

**The titans enter the museum where waiting was Mad Mod. Raven and Robin gasp as they see the ethereal creature, "What the?"**

**Robin looks at Raven, "You see it too?" Raven looks and nods, "Yes, I guess another little gift Robin."**

**Mad Mod grabs his face, then glared at the half demoness and her bonded, "Soooo you can seeeeee me." In the mortals body his voice came out like a snakes, Robin, Raven, can understand him perfectly, while as to the rest his voice sounded more like hisses. "That'sssssssssssssssssssss perfectly fine, you are not my intentionsssssssssssssssssssssssss, I will not fight you on thisssssssssss day asssssssss it issssss not my missssssion." **

**As this happens Raven is being viewed hungrily, Aooni doesn't care who notices as she rubs her hands on her skirt with that scent blowing on her now. The moments with Raven there, and not able to act is hell like she, a demon, never knew. Aooni knew not to get involved, wait your time as the kids are not together. All together she might be hurt along with this other demon.**

**Mad Mod's body slowly hunches over against the cane, "Hissssssssssssss!" A long hiss slips between Shiva's lips as he rips from the back of Mad Mod allowing his body to fall limp, Robin and Raven watch the specter fly through a wall **

**Robin runs to see the section Shiva had entered, "What, the Egyptian Exhibit?" he looks to Raven, "Why would he go there?"**

**Cyborg and Beast Boy look at each other, Starfire asks, "What is this 'He' you are speaking of? Mad Mod is laying right here." She nudges the body and it falls on its side, Starfire screams as Cyborg runs over scanning with his arm, "He's dead Rob!"**

**Robin blinks, "Dead," he looks down the exhibit, "Um… Raven? If Mad Mod was dead you think..." several wrappings grab Robin pulling him into the exhibit, the titans run in to follow but Raven sees the specter leaving, "No you don't!"**

**Shiva merges with Mod, and with a spry hop he makes a run for it. Raven flies after fast not noticing the icy female eyes leering after her.**

…**Egyptian Exhibit…**

**Robin is being held upside down from a wrapped figure with a large build, with his mouth covered Robin snaps "Tis uckin ducks!"**

**The large figure holds Robin constricting him as Starfire screams. Star slams her two fists into the chest of the man ripping his bandages from Robin. Starfire grabs Robin ripping the wrappings off of him, "Are you unharmed?"**

**Robin nods, "Yeah," he grabs her and they run from a figure leaping at an arc with their arm back thrusting a punch through the floor. Beast Boy turns pale, mouth wide, "Oh mummy!"**

**Cyborg sweats, "Dude, don't call for your mom!" Beast Boy snaps, "No, I mean undead mummy!"**

**The attacker was a mummy, his body wrapped tightly in bandages the mummy stands up creepishly slow as it stands with the arms hanging loose to the sides. Robin gulps, before creaming "Titans go!"**

**The mummy growls lowly as Starfire begins punching its ribs, Beast Boy turns to a cat scratching its face, and Cyborg charges his cannons as Robin struck with his staff. The mummy seems to just stand there as Cyborg fires and the titans all move back, the mummy is hit full force on the chest and digs its heels letting it upper body bend back parallel to the floor before bending back showing its dull gray eyes on the titans. Cyborg with the others look on in horror before he says, "Houston… we have a problem!"**

**The mummy now roars up, clenching his fists tight the mummy launches out and begins punching with larger thrusts than even Cinderblock normally would. Robin was the target so with his staff he bounces the swings to the sides as he dodges. Starfire launches several starbolts making the bandages catch fire, not helping now as the arms are flaming Robin asks "Star! Could you not give him the upper hand?"**

"**Sorry!" she is swatted down from a flaming hand. Beast Boy launches as a rhino to the mummy's back. It bends back from the impact but reaches over its head to grab Beast Boy and toss him up onto Robin. Cyborg screams to tag punches with the large monster, the two large figures are getting off strong jabs before the mummy snarls and swings out his palms, bandages still a flame the wrappings grab Cyborg and toss him up to the roof into the sprinklers. The sprinklers fire and the fires are put out and the wrappings seem to snap off from the moisture. The group looks and gasp at the monster now without bandages the chest is exposed ribs and rotted teeth with lazy eyes dully looking on the titans.**

**Nightwing looks around, "Hey, where's Raven?" he is tagged by the large fist.**

…**The Roof…**

"**Halfling!"** **Mad Mod (Shiva) was being swung around by the feet in some black bubble, "Releasssssssssse me!"**

**Raven tosses the minion up and down like a doll, "No! I want to know what you came here for!"**

**Mad Mod (Shiva) looses his glasses, "Hisssssssssss!" he was being flung feet first to the ground, with an inhumanly growl Shiva flung the arms of the dead mans body out, shooting a ball of green light at the sorceress which hits her straight on, flinging her backward into the wall. An audible crack can be heard as her head made contact with the bricks, Raven eyes rolled backward and she lost conscious.**

**Shiva growled as he landed onto the roof in a crouched position, the Halfling was stronger and more trouble then she looked, he prepared himself to track down the other demoness when he felt with the surrounding air seemed to freeze around him and was immediately flung back from a large chunk of ice, Shiva hit the wall and fell to the roof in an awkward position. **"**Keep your filthy manifestations away from her!" Aooni strikes her hands across her thigh before channeling the ice to what were daggers, "She is mine, and mine alone!" **

**Shiva hissed at the potential he was supposed to deal with, down below he could hear the Halflings campaigns coming to her aid, he would have to fight this battle another time. He leapt away with demonic strength from roof to dive straight into a shadow disappearing, Aooni looks on angrily before looking to Raven. **

**Raven groaned as she regained consciousness and looked up, to a face she, unfortunately remembered, "Oh great…" Aooni kneels down, she gently lays her hand upon Raven's separation, slowly motioning her fingers within they send a chilling cold through Raven's body, numbing her ability to move, "Shush my pet, I can senses another's mark on you but they have not fully claimed you as of yet, I will have to claim you now it seems." Aooni leans in cupping the whimpering Raven's head, "This is the true sensual power of a real demon."**

**Aooni connects lips, her tongue tickles Raven's lips and calls them to open, they do and in a grin Aooni massages the gums and mouth of Raven. Raven reaches up, cupping the right breast of Aooni she massages the demoness who now lets a whimper free of her own mouth. Raven continued, excited, Aooni took her other hand and returns with her own coercive holds, the two continue this sort of sensual rubbing and kissing, Aooni slide her hand from Ravens front to the small dip in her back, her hand lit up with a silver, blue glow. Raven shivered as she felt an unnatural iciness seep into back, gasping Raven bend her back as the pain from the cold spread through her body, "Yes, accept my mark." She would have continued and placed the second mark on her if it wasn't for footsteps that they heard coming up the stairs, Aooni looked up seeing the titans readying to attack, "Another time my dear, another time…" she pushes up with her arms pointing on the titans and raising a thick fog. The titans attack out but Aooni had already fled. Nightwing watched as Raven lazily stands with her form showing, before wrapping herself in her robes. "Raven, what happened?"**

**Raven looks at the sky, her eyes watering, "I want… it to just stop…" she turns away flying off. Nightwing looks shocked but runs to the edge of the building to leap off on his motorcycle. He screams, "I'll meet you at the tower! Get going!"**

**Cyborg and Starfire blink, Beast Boy was drooling, "Oh man… did you see those two?"**

**Cyborg blushes as Starfire grabs her chin, "That was a peculiar form of hugging; why it is friend Raven does not hug me in such a manner?"**

**The two boys blush more before trying to walk off, Starfire asks close behind, "Friends Cyborg, Beast Boy, would you or friend Robin ever hug me in such a manner?"**

…**The Tower…**

**Robin, stops his cycle seeing Raven sitting alone at the edge of the island, "Raven, are you okay?"**

"**Do I look okay?" Raven snaps to Robin who stands there, "I have this fire demon one moment, next Mad Mod, who, I might remind you, is supposed to be dead! Then, some ice demoness who I just rolled over and tried to screw mainly because I was so horny." Raven looks on the water, "Robin, it's getting so hard."**

**Robin raises a brow before sitting down, "Did you think it was going to get easier?" his arm wraps her shoulders, "I mean you said these demons are coming to find you. The only thing we can do is offer our help as long as you want it." Raven looks up, he smiles, "We're your friends, and if you need our protection we'll be there."**

**Raven smirks, "Robin, thank you." She grabs his arm, and with a worried face she says, "I don't know where it comes from, but where ever you find your hope, thanks."**

**Robin taps his nose before giving her a thumbs up, "Hey, it's what I do. Leader and all that, ya know?" he stands up offering her a hand, "Now come on, we've got things to do."**

**Raven raises a brow, "Like what?" Robin answers, "Get you some new clothes."**

**Raven blushes as she wraps herself tighter, "I'm surprised you didn't try and do anything when this happened with me."**

**Robin blushes, "Um… I did…" he coughs, "I kind of lost a staff up a mummies… butt…"**

**Raven blinks, "You… what?"**

**Chapter 19: Shiva vs. Earth Demons**

…**Titans Tower…**

**Beast Boy and Cyborg are watching TV, mainly just bored out of their skulls. Beast Boy looks over to Cyborg, "Hey, Cy?" Cyborg looks over, "That was hot, wasn't it?"**

"**What was?"**

"**You know!" Beast Boy picks up his ears looking around, no one here so he moves over whispering, "Raven and that one girl, you know…"**

**Cyborg blushes, trying to act normal till Beast Boy starts smirking, "See, even you thought so."**

**Cyborg flips the channel, "Oh, grow up."**

**The noise of someone entering the room makes them jump, turning they find Starfire sitting at the table from the main door, "Oh, friends… I am in such a trouble for as many times as I try to cause friend Raven to teach me the hugging she showed that unknown woman, she continues to become very annoyed with me." The two boys blush as she sighs with a cup of mustard, "I only was hoping that friend Raven and I could share such a unifying…"**

**Beast Boy, with a nose bleed runs off as Cyborg steps up, "Listen Starfire, that kind of hugging is um… it's very difficult to explain." He motions her to sit down, "Okay, so… it's like this…" he has a small sweat before saying, "Well…" he coughs… "Um…" he shifts his eyes to the left, then the right, left again, and… "Uh…"**

**Raven walks in with a book, Cyborg launches forward and grabs her, "Raven! Just the one I wanted to see!" he tares her from the book and sits her in his spot, "Look, since you're the one causing all this hassle you explain it to her!"**

**Raven looks up, "What?" Cyborg was gone, she looks at the wide eyed Starfire, "… the hugging?"**

**Starfire nods, "Yes, please."**

**Raven glared a death glare to the fleeing metal man but with a groan Raven tried to explain to some clarity what happened. When it was over, Starfire is blushing, "So the hugging was not a form of hugging… but a ritual of mating?"**

"**Yes… well, not really… uh, yes actually that is the best bet."**

**Starfire shifts her feet, looking shyly like a small girl who was scolded for wearing her mother's makeup, "So… as I asked for you and others to hug me… I was in some fashion…" she looks up very shy as Raven shook her head yes, "…Oh dear…"**

**Raven stands up, slightly relieved that was over, "Glad to be of some service." Raven walks off but Starfire raises a hand, with a groan Raven asks, "What?"**

"**Did you enjoy that ritual?"**

"…**." Raven coughs, "Well, I didn't want to do it there or then… but, aside from that it wasn't… too horrible…" Raven rubs her forehead, "Listen, it's getting to be time for breakfast, how about we just move on okay?"**

**Starfire nods, standing up she raises her hand, "What Starfire?"**

"**Would you ever take it upon yourself to mate with me?"**

**Raven gags, "WHAT!"**

"**It is just, you have been with one outside of the teen titans, and so now I feel the green eyes of Galgrfek so, if in an abnormal circumstance, would I be acceptable for such mating?"**

"… **Uh, sure why not?" Raven says with a slight twitch, Starfire is delighted and giggles as she hugs Raven, "Thank you friend Raven!" Starfire floats off not even affected slightly from the request, Raven stands with a blank face saying in slight disbelief, "Aliens…"**

**Nightwing walks in now, he sees Raven, "Hey Ra… you okay? You look a little shaken up."**

"**No." Raven sits down, "Just a little confused, nothing too abnormal around here."**

**Nightwing sits down with her, asking, "Any weird dreams?"**

**Raven thinks, "No, I had nothing abnormal in dreams."**

"**Any demonic activity?"**

**Raven glares, "No Robin, there is no danger so please don't tempt fate." She sighs, "Besides, as the day goes on I'd expect something weird to happen. I wish it didn't, but it probably will."**

**Nightwing looks at her and nods, "Okay, I wanted to just…"**

"**I know!" she gives a mood swing of rage, "I know Mr. Leader, the team, I promised if anything bad happens I'd handle it, well nothing terrible has happened, so back off!" she sips a small cup of tea she had sitting at the table, "It's not like it's the end of the world." Raven sips her drink before sweating, "Er, let's hope not anyway."**

…**Jump City Park…**

**Morning dew was just starting to spread over the scenery in the park. Plants seem more alive than usual and soon it was obvious why. Gaea and Y'Garon were hidden in long coats walking through the park with detective like hats. They needed to keep their appearances from being noticed as they were in the mortal world. Unlike other demons they found their natural forms should never be covered so hiding in the coats was good enough. They chose the park as time was spent in that concrete and steel city they were not very pleased. Sure, it was good for humans but they needed the relaxing, kind touch of life.**

**Y'Garon looks to his sister as they continue a slight walk and glide over the grass, "Sister, when will we make our move?"**

"**Patience." Gaea stops and turns on the brother whom she shared so much in appearance to, "The nuisances of potentials and other demons make it too dangerous to directly tempt an assault. I feel great power gathered here, many demonic potentials have become involved."**

**Gaea turns back to the tower, it was some distance but the scent was there with them. Gaea sighs, she wants the sister as well for the good of their family and people, but the truth was evident greater powers were at work here. Some how they both felt great changes in the tides, things were very problematic.**

**As they were in the park life of vegetation grew nicer and fuller. Except the one tree at the side, where sitting in the branches was a slightly grinning man, with silver swirling eyes, one word escaped through his lips, "Yessssssssssssssssssss." A forked tongue licking his lips.**

**Y'Garon watches a small butterfly fluttering about, "The mortal insects are not as appealing as our native insects, but still they have a beauty."**

**Gaea looks over to her brother and smiles, "That they do, but do not become attached we must not affect the balance of this world or ours if we can."**

**Y'Garon nods, he watches the butterfly fluttering on to the tree at the side of them which was dead, as it laid onto the one limb a dagger strike it down into the wood, Y'Garon is snapped out of his daze by this and looks to the figure leisurely laying back in the limbs with his one hand motioning to the dagger plucking it and the insect off the tree. The butterfly falls slowly to the ground seeming to decay as it fell, soon gone as dust Y'Garon is looking wide eyed, "That was uncalled for."**

**The sitting figure is Shiva, his lips curve up with closed eyes, "I had losssssst on of the other Potentialsssss thisssss day, and I regret that dearly, but to sssssstumble upon two otherssssssss, kin at that, my misssstake is alssssssso my fortune." Y'Garon looked at the man and notices right away he was not a man, it was a demon, "Sister, is he a potential?"**

**Gaea looks up, "No, he has no link to our sister like that. I believe he is just a simple pest." She glares, "I mentioned power attracts even more power."**

"**Ah yesssss," Shiva grinned his fangy grin, "That issssss a true little sssssstatement." Leaping off the tree Shiva takes a step forward pocketing his arms, "Ssssssso, which one of you will I bathe in the blood of first?" he looks at Y'Garon, "The male," then Gaea, "Or the female?"**

**Y'Garon was looking at the dead butterfly, a growl on his right cheek he rips off his coat and hat to be in his vegetated garments, **"**You killed an innocent!" Y'Garon puts his palms even to the ground, the earth rumbles and two stones rip up to Y'Garon's hands where he grabs their tips and the stones shatter to make two stone hammers that had elegant etching from his own powers, Shiva glares as Y'Garon swings the hammers of great size onto his shoulders, "I will make you pay!"**

**Y'Garon sprints forth now swinging both hammers up and then down, Shiva had backed away a step letting his coat whip open and closed again, Y'Garon raises up his hammers to see strange marks embedded at the hammers heads, like blades? He raises his head up and looks seeing the two free hands of Shiva, not a single time had he moved those hands and attacked. Y'Garon swings the right hammer horizontally but Shiva merely jumps over it letting his coat flutter open as he was passing above Y'Garon.**

**Y'Garon screams as he drops that hammer and falls forward, he feels his back right shoulder and notices the pain, looking at his hand his blood is there. He had been cut deep, and the hammer he dropped now breaks as it seems it had been cut more than him. Y'Garon swings the other hammer back around and Shiva latches his right hand onto the head as his coat flies open and Y'Garon seems to let go of his hammer, stomping his foot.**

**Shiva snarls, his two hands grab the hammer… as a third one was trying to stab out from the coat on Y'Garon but was grabbed by a vine. **

**Shiva gleams an eye on Y'Garon before another arm stretches out cutting the vines, then two more arms roll off the jacket tossing it to the side. Shiva show six arms, the four from under the jacket have scimitar like blades curved and sharp, and his ones formerly out of the jacket now unsheathe from the six pointed sheath on his back the last two swords. "I will not fail my massssster!"**

**Shiva begins flurries of the swords, Y'Garon uses the one hammer and makes a sort of shield trying to block the many slashes and stabs as he could, "Gaea! I need your help!"**

**Gaea glares around, Shiva glares at her, his eyes seem to realize he was in trouble but Y'Garon pushes off one of the swords running over to the tree and plowing the stone hammer into the ground. The ground breaks up and jagged peaks burst around Shiva trying to impale his flesh, Shiva screams before in fast reflexes he lops away the stone spikes and glares on Y'Garon. Shiva rushes in to plow all six blades when Y'Garon rolls away, Shiva accidentally plows his blades into the tree and gets them stuck, "Hissssssssss!" Shiva strains to pull them out but his arms are now being grabbed, he looks up seeing the limbs of the tree now grabbing his wrists and pulling the six arms up and away from his swords.**

**Y'Garon sees his coat and hat, grabbing them he fastens them tightly and runs with Gaea, the two had their first real fight, it was not something they expected so soon. Y'Garon looks over and smiles, "Thank you sister, that was a remarkable trick with the tree."**

**Gaea nods, "I was not sure if it would work until he trapped his blades, that was a lucky break for us both."**

**Shiva glares and tugs, the tree limbs snap soon enough as the tree's life soon fades away. Shiva lands and pulls out his swords, looking back he sees the demons were gone and already their scents are being masked, he looks all around, nothing, not enough to even tell Trigon. Shiva looks to one blade as it drips a slight dribble of blood, Shiva smiles before raising it and liking his tongue over the morsel. Shiva walks to his trench coat swinging it around himself and pushing out his two arms, hiding his swords again for later use and other tools he hid on himself. Shiva walks with a snort of his nostrils and kick of a stone rubble piece of the hammer. "Next time…"**

…**Another Park….**

**Gaea sits on a bench, she looks up at Y'Garon as he hides his ears inside the hat "You… had to fight?"**

**Y'Garon looks at the ground, "He killed that butterfly like it was nothing, I felt I was obligated."**

**Gaea leans back into the seat just sighing, "Brother, do not get involved in such matters if you may. We are here to attain our sister with the least amount of trouble."**

**Y'Garon looks away sheepishly before Gaea stands and hugs him, he returns the affection. Gaea pulls apart saying, "The demon will not follow our trail as I displaced my energy into several plants confusing the trail. We must go and hide for a little longer until the time is right."**

**Y'Garon nods before lowering his head, "I am truly sorry sister."**

**Gaea shakes her head no, "It is understood Y'Garon, we should still try and go before more trouble arrives."**

**Chapter 20: Kidnapping and Poison**

**She couldn't breathe…was she dreaming again? Trying to move her arms, Raven found that those too were restrained, with a slight moan, Raven opened her eyes, and in the faint darkness of the guestroom she saw two emerald glowing eyes staring at her. **

"**Jesus! Star! **

**Starfire moved so that her nose and Ravens were practically touching, at the same time it allowed Raven to breath and able her to wiggle her arms free. **

"**Yes, friend Raven?" **

**Groaning Raven tried to sit up with the heavy Tamaranian sitting on her, being woken half suffocated in the morning wasn't putting her in a good mood the light streaming in from the window wasn't helping any either. **

"**Star, what the hell are you doing here…sitting on me?" **

"**Today is a wondifferouse day Friend Raven, today Friend Nightwing has agreed to let us have the nic of the pic! And he has informed me that all the titans must participate, with the exception of Friend Cyborg, who is to work on your nemesis turned lover Jinx and try to get a –humph!" **

**A strip of black magic wrapped around Starfires mouth, efficiently cutting off anything else she had to say. **

"**Star, why don't you, make one of your famous Tamaranian** **dishes, I'm just sure that Nightwing would just _love_ it."**

"**Why Friend Raven!" Starfire jumped backward causing Raven to gasp and clutch her stomach, "What a magnificent idea, I should do it at once!" **

**Jumping forward, causing Raven to gasp again, Starfire gave Raven a hug, giggled, and glided out of the guest room she was staying until her room was restored, the yellow light streaming in from the window brighten the already bright yellow walls, hurting her eyes, groaning Raven threw the bright yellow daisy printed covering over her head.**

"**Sundays, I hate fucking Sundays."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Starfire hummed as she twirled and glided around the kitchen, in a large pot on the stove already a contraption was forming; it was red and glowing radioactively, every once in a while it would pulse as if it had a heart beat, this did not bode well for, Beast Boy and Nightwing, raven had all attentions of skipping out on the 'nic of the pic'. **

**Still humming Starfire added a glob of blue yellow mold, the last of Beast Boys tofu, the last of the milk, which was still half full, and four of her home planets berries. The red radioactive glowing contraption seemed to soak it up like a sponge…almost as if it was alive.**

**Still humming Starfire spooned a lump of the glowing red pudding/jell-o/poison into her mouth, for a minute Starfire went still and then a a fins shiver ran down her body followed by a smile, with the spoon still in her mouth, crept across her face. **

"**Oh, joyous, the making of my pudding has turned out to be spectacular! Nightwing will be sure to enjoy the consumption of my latest master piece!" **

**Giggling Starfire turned off the stove and went to prepare the immediate transportation of her pudding/torture device when she was interrupted by the rigging of the doorbell. Still glowing over the successes of her latest creation Starfire flew to the door and opened it. **

"**Hello, how may I be of help to you stranger!" only to be greeted by nothing but a box wrapped in pink, sparkling, paper, topped with an equally pink and sparkling bow, with the words Starfire, written in a pink flowery ink. Starfire picked up the present and looked back and forth, searching for the admire who left such a beautiful gift to her. **

"**Hello? Is any one there? I wish to thank them for the lovely gift they have left for me! For they surly deserve the credit given to them! Hello?" **

**She didn't see the pair of pale blue eyes staring at her sinisterly from behind a bolder near the shore, she didn't see the sinister smile gracing the thin tanned face of a young women. What she did see was that when she opened her present, which took twenty minutes, she did not wont to damage the beautiful wrapping, was a pale green smoke that was released from the box, she did see the world around her going dark, and she did see a faint figure running over toward her who was not one of her friends, and then she saw no more. **

**The figure ran over to the unconscious Tamaranian, and with out delay went into tugging the much heaver body over to the boat waiting in the water for the get away. The figure being much skinner and less muscular then the red head heroine had to drag her by her feet leaving a trail imprint of the cheerful alien in the sand, before loading her into the boat and speeding away. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Niar slipped through the open door, it was pathetic, these creatures were supposed to guard this dwelling and yet they had no guards, even worse her mistresses mate was suppose to live here. The weather here was too hot for her liking, she welcomed the time she could return to her ice homeland. **

**Growling she moved silently toward what she presumed was the preparation of the food, and slipped out the vile that held the poison and held it up to the sunlight, the liquid inside seemed to trap the light and use it for its own amusement. **

"**Star, are you ready for the picnic? Better yet is Raven and Beast Boy ready?" **

**a male voice drifted down from one of the upper levels of the T shaped tower, not wonting to be caught Niar popped open the vial, a white puff of smoke escaped and the clear liquid swiftly turned to a deep black liquid. **

"**Starfire, are you there?" the male voice got closer when he received no answer from the person known as Starfire, panicking Niar poured the liquid into the first the she saw, a pot filled with red radioactive pudding/jell-o/poison, she did not know that this wasn't something a human being wouldn't normally eat, let alone create, then again she didn't know what the hell a normal human being ate. **

"**Starfire, where are you!" the voice was closer, panicking Nair, turned and ran out the door and into the water, her body quickly turned to ice, she used her abilities to form an underwater ice path leading from the T tower to the shore, after all water and ice are only so close in the element that they can be sisters. **

**She didn't see the red jell-o suck up the poison, nor did she see it start to grow in size, she didn't see her poison take the shape of a beating heart in the center of the jell-o and she didn't see the creature formed of it. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 21: The Creature and Tied**

**Red glowing ooze crept its way from what use to be the Titians kitchen, all that was left of it now was a gaping hole where it use to be, red pudding/jell-o/poison dripped from the edges of the hole and onto the ground. It look like blood…if blood glowed, was thick as…well pudding and was slightly see through. **

**The red radioactive glowing creature made it's was into the Titians common room, anything it touched slowly melted and evaporated, (A/N: if anybody has seen War of the World, think of how the people disengaged when hit by the alien guns, it's like that) leaving a trail of nothingness in its path. **

**The poison that had taken the form of the heart now speared through the creature like vanes pumping blood to and from the heart, the glowing creature lifted a form of mass that can only be called his head and sniffed the air, the smell of demon blood was in it, calling to the poison that coursed through its body, demanding that it take action and devour the demon close by and any others near it. **

**The red glowing ooze crept its way silently across the floor eating it up, heading for the closest demon blood nearest it…Titian Raven. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**So this is her?" **

**Starfires head hurt, it felt as if someone had taken an elgolpic and snovinc her with it.**

"**Yes." **

**The last thing Starfire remember was opening the most delightful, sparkly, pink, box of a present that someone had left her and then…nothing. **

"**Wow…is her skin really that color?" **

"**Yes."**

"**Is her hair really that red and long?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Its no wonder Nightwing seems to be in love with her, I mean look at her, she's tall-"**

"**I know."**

"**Has a body any model would die, hell, even kill for-"**

"**I know!"**

"**And she has this sort of innocent quality about her. She's everything your not!"**

"**_I KNOW!" _**

**The leader voice seemed to be getting irritated about now. Irritate a word Friend Raven had taught Starfire. Sighing Starfire stretched and stood up, the sound of metal twisting and snapping could be heard, opening her eyes Starfire looked around a room she could most defiantly be happy in. it was pink, everything was pink, there wasn't a thing in there that wasn't pink, except for the other two occupants of the room, who were standing frozen in shock with there mouths hanging open. **

"**I thought you said that those chains will keep her tied up! And that she couldn't break through them!" a young women dressed in blue jeans, and yellow sandals, with a, what else, pink tank top, and yellow blond hair that fell to the top of her ass yelled to her accomplish next to her.**

"**I did." Squeaked a short girl, with brown hair cut so short it was spiked, she wore a black mini skirt and, surprisingly enough a yellow shirt, with black leather boots that came up to her knees. **

"**Then how the hell did she escape!" **

"**I do not know, perhaps I miscalculated her alien strength?"**

**Starfire looked at the two women fighting amounts themselves in confusion, every once in a while the blond head one would yell something then point at her, stomp her left foot, never her right, and pull at her hair in frustration, while the small brunette would shrink within herself, mummer something, and glance fearfully toward her. **

**Starfires attention waned back to the blond, she could not really understand it but she was getting this felling that she had meet that women before, her shrill voice was familiar and her awful bossy manner was also familiar. Starfires mind flashed to fifteen years ago when Nightwing wasn't Nightwing but Robin, and when 'Robin' was forced to attend a gathering of young teens to celebrate the emerging of young adults, also when her pet Silkie was obtained. **

"**Kitten!"**

**Kitten and Britney turned to look at there so called 'captive', her hands were glowing with a dark light and her eyes were also glowing all dark green…they were in deep shit. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nightwing waited for the elevator to open up, this month was just plain crazy, and he needed some down time to figure it out, and so his big idea for a picnic, he still remembered the look on Starfires face when he suggested it, heck he still had the bruises from her hug. Chuckling Nightwing shock his head when the elevator door ding opened, and he stepped out. **

"**Starfire are you… ready…to…leave…?" **

**Instead of seeing Starfire as he hopped, there in front of him was a red glowing radioactive creature with black vanes running through its body pulsing back to a black heart. Two things ran through his mind, one Starfire had been cooking again and two, **

"**Shit."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 22: Fight and Light **

**Sleep was deemed mission impossible for Raven, the yellow light fluttered through the window, brightening the already bright yellow guest room. Groaning the dark sorceress threw the covers over her head, which did nothing to dim the cheerful light, growling Raven grabbed the extra pillow next to her head and promptly proceeded to smother herself; this only served to dim the yellow-white light only slightly. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kitten stared at her arch nemesis, her eyes where glowing an eerie neon green color, her hand where alit with her famous emerald star-bolts, and her hair seemed to darken three shades so that instead of a brilliant head full of auburn curls, they almost seemed to have become blood dripped curls.**

**Growling Kitten stood to her full height, flung her yellow-blond hair behind her narrow shoulders, and tried to stare down her nose at her arch nemesis; a feet deemed impossible considering she stood at 5'6 where as Starfire stood at 6'12. Neither of the two girls noticed the brunette, Britney, as she ran from the room. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nightwing, formally known as Robin, boy prodigy to the famous Batman, stared down at what he could only describe as a hybrid between Plasmas and jell-o. Already it had dissolved the whole kitchen are, now only a large gap that allowed the fresh air from outside laid where the kitchen once was, and 2/5ths of the common room where gone, and the creature was quickly making its way toward the stairs.**

"**Titans go!"**

**Obviously no one answered the leaders call, Starfire had been kidnapped and he wasn't aware of it yet, Raven was currently trying to get back to sleep in the oddly cheerful, yellow guest room, Beast Boy was in the medic lab with Cyborg, who was trying to find a cure for both his gamming buddy and his one time crush Jinx from Raven while she was in her demonic heat.**

**Nightwing did a one hand back flip, halfway through it, using his free hand, he grabbed a freeze disk from his black utility belt and threw it at the red glowing jell-o monster and landed on the other side of the half melted couch in a perfect bow. The flying disk hit its target right on and froze the deadly radioactive creature in place. Nightwing grabbed his yellow communicator from his belt and flipped it open. **

"**Titians' where ar-" the sound of ice splintering interrupted him in mid-speech, he looked up in time to see ice shards go flying in different directions, mainly most of them came soaring his way. **

**Nightwing had to jump, flip, twist, and dodge to avoid getting pierced by one of the ice shards, unfortunately his communicator wasn't as lucky, or agile, as he, it was spiked through the center and to the wall…it was broken.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Starfire floated three feet off the ground only one foot off the metal slab they had tried to tie her to and proceeded to get into a fighting stance; one that Nightwing had once shown her to do. **

"**Hello Starfire."**

**Kitten copied Starfire and got into a fighting stance, her left hand held a black remote with a single red button in the middle of it, she kept her finger posed over the it just in case.**

"**Kitten, you are a very evil person, you are a fartianop and should be placed in jail immediately!" **

**Starfire threw three star-bolts at her arch nemesis, who just jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by two of them but wasn't so luck when the third one caught her in the stomach and flung her into the opposite wall like a rag doll. Kitten slid down the wall, a dent appeared where she had hit the wall, and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach with her right hand, Kitten glared daggers at Starfire, her pale blue eyes where on fire. **

"**You Bitch! I am not the evil one here! You are! You dare to steal Nightwing away from me with your hussy ways, well that's all about to change I will kill you and Nightwing will be free from your spell! And the, Nightwing, he will be mine!"**

"**You are incorrect on many points Nemesis Kitten! I am not evil, nor am I a female dog, and I do not own the ways of the hussy and neither will you own the affection of my Nightwing! You will find that am stronger then I look Nemesis Kitten."**

**Standing on weak legs, Kitten wiped the back of her mouth to get rid of the trail of blood that she had coughed up, and glared at the she-witch.**

"**I know that's why I had one of my followers make this." Without hesitation Kitten pressed the red button on the remote she held, out of the black bracelet she wore a silvery, almost liquid substance made there way up her arm and over her body (A/N: think the matrix, the first one, and the mirror scene) until her whole body was covered with this silvery mass that stopped just below her chin. Chuckling darkly, Kitten stood up, and she went up and up until she was floating in the air. **

"**This dear Starfire is the work of one of my followers, what you see here are billions upon billions of microscopic nano-bot coating my body, working on my body. I am now stronger then you, faster then you, and have more weapons at the tip of my fingers, buts o far this one is my favorite."**

**Kitten lifted her right hand, her left hand still held the remote, and a blue light covered her hands, in fact it was an exact replica of one of Starfires' star-bolts only blue and was streaked with white electoral currents. **

"**You see, my dear little Starfire I will kill you, I will have Nightwing, and I will have my happy ever after!" Screeching Kitten flew toward Starfire; Starfire didn't waste time and did the exact same.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**This…meant…war! **

**Growling Raven threw the covers and the pillows off of her and stomped up to the window where the light was coming through. The window was wide, it took up half of the wall, it was tall too, it reached the top of the ceiling and the bottom of the floor, flimsy white curtains hung in front of them, enhancing the light. **

"**Light, I've had a lousy week so far, my room is destroyed, Cyborg wont let me fix it, apparently he wants to add some additional protection to it, potentials are popping out of nowhere like popcorn, and I have to go shopping for new cloths! To top it of I am dead tired, so I know that what I am doing is idiotic of me, but I don't care! SO GET YOU BRIGHT ASS OUT OF MY ROOM!"**

**For a minute it seemed that the light was actually going to do as she demanded, the light in the room dimmed some, shadows appeared and started to take over the room, and the bright yellowness that was assaulting her eyes seemed to have disappeared. Sighing Raven gave a small chuckle at how dim-witted she looked and sounded at the moment and went to go back into bed, when the light came back…ten times as bright.**

**The whole room was ablaze with the light, and not the yellow light, it was white light, it was as if she was standing on holy grounds and god had descended to pay her a visit, she couldn't see a thing, her eyes where burning from the light even though she had them closed, she could feel the heat from the light warming her skin, probably even giving her a tan. **

"**THAT'S IT!" Raven held up her hands, an endless black light swallowed her and outlined her body with the black light, so that now in the room of light she was the only thing black, "THIS MEANS WAR!"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nightwing stared at the creature that had killed his communicator, the red, oozing, Jell-O monster didn't even turn to look at him, it just continued on its way toward the stairs, which it was almost to. Leaping over the couch Nightwing grabbed his boa-staff and extended it to its full length and started to attack the creature by hitting it repeatedly over its head and body. This only made the jell-o creature shake like a bowl of jell-o; it didn't even look at him or attack him it just continued to move now up the stairs. Becoming fed up with the creature Nightwing stabbed at it only to watch as his boa-staff was dissolved from inside of the creature.**

"**You killed my boa-staff." **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Starfire stood over the unconscious body of Kitten; in her hand she held both the black bracelet and the remote.**

"**You are wrong Nemesis Kitten, you are what they say "The Lose", I have been victorious this evening."**

**Starfire made to walk away from the unconscious Kitten when the door to room flew open and over two hundred girls, wearing the same silvery outfit that Kitten once wore, came flying in and surrounded Starfire. **

"**You will die Starfire, if our leader can't continue then we will continue for her!" all around her girls started to cheer and whoop for joy at the prerogative of fighting Starfire. "Come girls, let us defeat the enemy!" **

**All around her Starfire was swarmed with Kitten wannabes and Nightwing lovers. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Raven was having a battle with…light and surprisingly enough it was fighting back. It was…odd, Raven would shot a bolt of black magic at the white, whatever it was, and it would shoot back at her, and since the light was everywhere Raven was unprepared for from where it came from. **

"**Stop fooling around DR. Light! I know you're here, and I know you're behind this room of light!"**

**A deep chuckle echoed through out the room, "Smart Raven dear, very smart, how the hell did you figure it out?"**

**Raven looked around the room and tried to locate the source of where the voice was coming from, "Oh, don't you know? I'm attacked by bright light every day; this is a daily occurrence for me Light. Figure it out Light, a white room made entirely of light; it has your signature all over it!"**

"**Bravo Raven, Bravo." In the center of the room, only three feet away from Raven, three orbs of yellow light swirled together until the form of a man was shaped and then revealed as Dr. Light himself. He no longer wore he normal 'villain' outfit, he now wore white silk pants, bare footed, and an open white shirt, clear tubes ran from his abdomen to his chest to his forearms; a sliver liquid seemed to be rushing into his body, making his whole being glow with light…he would have looked like a holy man if it weren't for the half demented, rage look that filled his eyes. **

"**Hello Light, it's been awhile, how was Azkaban? Are you still afraid of the dark?"**

"**Hello Raven, it has been awhile hasn't it? As for Azkaban…it wasn't too bad, free food, a roof over my head, what more can I ask for. I met a few people there, quite intelligent lot they are; they helped me design this new suit for me. Do you like it?"**

"**Love it; you never answered my question Light."**

**The two of them where staring at each other, steady lavender eyes held indifference and confidence, shaky dull brown eyes where filled with hate and insanity. **

"**And what question was that my dearest Raven?"**

**Raven smiled at the mad man, "Are you still afraid of the dark, Light?"**

"…**No."**

"**You should be."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 23: Fight and light pt2**

**Starfire released her clenched fist and allowed the last girl, to attack her, to fall to the ground…unconscious. The groans of those who weren't unconscious were in so much pain that they couldn't have moved if they wanted to. Apparently even though the nano-bots allowed them to become faster and stranger, even though they allowed them to produce replicas of her star-bolts they didn't take into account that the nano-bots themselves where as fragile as glass and pretty much broke like glass when Starfire hits them.**

**Starfire stared at the female bodies that littered the ground, it was an exact replica of the battle field that had took place on her home world, four years before she left.**

"**I am sorry friends of Nemesis Kitten, for now I must part the company with you, I will be informing the men of police of you current location and they will be arriving to take you away to a correction facility so you can all get mentality well again and work in society as proper citizens! So I as that please stay here until the men of police have arrived!" **

**Her only response was groans and moans from those where still conscious and from those who weren't her answer was silence.**

"**Thank you friends of Nemesis Kitten!" on that note Starfire flew out of her 'prison' leaving behind her 'captures'.**

"**I think," Kitten addressed to the room, "that kidnapping a super strong alien wasn't the right course of action." Her only response was the groans of her fellow followers. "Time for Plan: B."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nightwings attire was a mess, his black and blue suit was ripped and had scorch marks on it, cuts and burns could be seen on his kin through the holes in his half destroyed custom. Even his hair had not faired well against the jell-o/poison creature, no longer was it in a pony tail but instead hung limp and free around his shoulders in a disarrayed mess, some parts of his hair was now noticeably shorter then the rest, all together he was mess.**

"**Damn it! Why wont you die already!" **

**Nightwing threw a the last of his explosives at the creature, the monster had exhausted everything he held in his belt, everything from his bid-a-rand to his acid explosives, even his smokes bombs, he was dried out. The explosive bombs made contact with the creature, blowing it up, only to have it to reconfigure again right in from of him. In retaliation to Nightwings last attack, the creature seemed to expand its body and a strange gurgling and sloshing sound could be heard emitting from it. Before Nightwing could flip, turn, do the splits, or anything else he had learned from the famous Dark Night, Batman, the creature hacked a red, glowing slime ball right at him.**

**The glowing slim/snot ball slammed right into him throwing him into the wall and pinning him there, the glowing ooze hardened around his body before he could escape.**

"**You know that's disgusting, right?'**

**The creature gave a low growling, gurgling noise, its body vibrating, and continued on its way up the stairs. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cyborg was bent over a metal work tablet; a wired flashing head gear was covering the organic part of his face giving him a ghoulish look, one of his fingers were transformed into a small flame thrower, he was working on two small bracelets, a project Nightwing had assigned him. One of the bracelets was colored hot pink; a thin sheet of high pressured glass separated the technology, which greatly resembled that of which covered over half his body, from the damage of the outside world. Next to some tools laid another bracelet, this one green, with the same glass sheet protection it. **

**Cyborg was not alone in the medic bay, which was sometimes used as a lavatory at times.**

**Strapped to a bed, not three feet away from him, with ebony bands of magic, that doubled as a restrained on her magic, was one pink eyes jinx sorceress who was aptly named Jinx.**

**Jinx strained against the bands of magic that held her tightly against the bed, her pink eyes were glazed over with a hidden desire that seemed to infesting her normal thoughts and beliefs. Pink sparks of magic escaped but before they could do any damage ebony smoke smothered them like flames.**

"**Dude, man, why am I here?" the green changeling was also with Cyborg although, unlike Jinx, he was not strapped to a bed, instead he was trapped in a cage. Beast Boy was leaning against the bars of the cage, fuming. His tall lanky took up the whole corner of his prison, no longer was he the short skinny 4'2 of his adolescent time, but now stood at 5'12 and he was built like a swimmer. Lean and tall, unlike Nightwing and Cyborg, his muscles weren't obvious at first glance, but if he were to go shirtless, for the rest of his life, he would get his own fair share of girls.**

"**I told you," Cyborg placed the pink bracelet aside and began working on the green bracelet, "your becoming too much of a prospect with the way your responding to Raven. Nightwing wants me to make sure that you can control your animal instincts while you around Dark Girl…also he doesn't won't to scrape your green ass off the ceiling of Raven blasts ya."**

"**Dude, I'm telling you! It's all a charade, the Dark Girl is finally seeing how irresistible the green man truly is! She's just using this as an excuse to get close to the Green Man!"**

"…"

"…"

"…**No comment."**

"…"

"…"

"…**Let me out!" **

"**No!"**

"**Aaaaaaa! At least tell me why she's here!" Beast Boy pointed to Jinx, who was still struggling to get free, the ebony magical bands would not yield to her; tape was placed around her mouth to muffle anything she was trying to scream.**

"**Same reason as you," Cyborg flipped the green bracelet over to make the finishing touches, "so that I can invent something to stop her…attraction to Raven."**

"…**Dude! I didn't know that Jinx was gay!"**

"**She's not."**

"**Then why-"**

"**Like is attracted to like."**

"…**what?"**

"**Jinx herself is not attracted to Raven, but her magic is, and with Ravens demonic magic going wild, anything, or one, with a more then average magical core is going to be …well attracted to Raven. There finished."**

**The flame thrower that once was a finger turned back into a finger, Cyborg removed the odd headwear from his head and held up the bracelets to admire them. **

"**Damn I'm good!"**

"**Yes, yes, you're wonderful, great, amazing; beautiful even! Now give me the damn bracelet so I can get out of here!" **

"**Fine, fine, keep ya panties on you green, smart ass, elf! No one appreciates modern art nowadays." **

**Before he could take another step the whole building seemed vibrate, the vibration ran through the wall and the floors and the three occupants of the medic-bay, although one of them was oblivious to it. Grabbing hold of something, Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to hold there ground, until the vibrating ended, and when it did the two of them looked at each other and came to one conclusion. **

"**Nightwing."**

"**Training course."**

"**Dude, he needs to get a life!"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Raven looked around the room of light; her body was still outlined in her ebony magic making her standout in the white room. Dr. Light was no where, he had fazed into the room disappearing. **

"**Tell me Light who set you free? Who gave the material to build your contraption? Who sent you here Light? Who's behind all this?" **

"**What makes you think that this isn't my entire ideal? That this isn't my payback for what you did to me!" **

**Raven turned around the room looking for the source of Light's voice, her hands held at shoulder height, large globes of black light at her finger tips. Raven chuckled; her cold chuckle echoed in the room, her emotionless lavender eyes scanned the room.**

"**For one thing Light, you're just not smart enough."**

"**Aaaarrrrgggggggh! Enough! Die now! Fear the Light!" **

**Three orbs of colored light came soaring at her from three different angles of the room, throwing her right hand in front of her face a black, the first ball of light smashed into the ebony shield, creating a sort of sonic boom and a flash of dark light followed by a flash of white light. The force of the clashes of light sent Raven closer to one of the orbs of light.**

**Lowering the shield, lowering into a small ball one of the fast approaching orbs flew past Ravens head and into the other light wall, resulting in a flashes of lights, momentarily blinded Raven didn't see the other orb of light as it came rushing at her from behind until it was too late. The light hit her and threw her into the wall, where the light seemed to crawl over her like slow moving quicksand, eating her. **

"**Hahaha! Now you will see Child of Darkness, just what the light could really do!" **

**A low, soft empty, emotionless laughter slowly filled the room until it was booming, throwing back her head, Raven stared into the lighted room where Light was hidden, her eyes were aglow with her magic. **

"**No Light, I gave you a chance to tell me why you where here, I gave you a chance to run, and you threw it in my face. Light you just gone and done the dumbest thing in your life." **

**Slowly, at first black, ebony magic seeped from Ravens hands and rippled to life across the lighted floor, the light room that Dr. Light had trapped her and himself in slowly disappeared, eating by the dark magic that Raven was so famous for. **

"**No, no! NO! What are you doing!" **

"**Say hello to Daddy for me, would you Light? It has been so long since I've seen him." **

"**Noooooooooooo!"**

**In a form of a raven black magic spread through out the room, devouring the light until all that was left were Raven and the now ebony room. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 24: Stalker**

**Raven stood over the still body of Dr. Light, only the even fall of his chest as he breathed showed that he was alive. Snarling in disgust Raven waved her hand over the comatose body; a black straight-jacket enveloped the mad man, and started to levitate him behind her out of the yellow room. Raven and the brain dead Dr. Light made there was to the elevator, as Raven press a button for the doors to open she looked over toward the man who had invaded her 'room', as of right now he was literally experiencing 'hell on earth'. While his body was still in the real world, Raven had transported his min and soul to the one place that even she feared, to her father. She could only imagine what he was experiencing; on the other hand she didn't care. Sighing she looked back at the elevator door, which still had yet to open. **

**Raven pressed the little red button over repetitively, "Damn it why won't you open?"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Trigon looked at the small mortal man who stood in front of him; his body was nearly transparent and solid at the same time, the little man stood with shock etched across his face. **

**Looking around himself Edward Light tried his best not to throw up; he was standing in what can only be described as the entrails of a meat farm, the walls where made of skin, some human other not, black blood seeped through the cracks of the skin walls, his bare feet slipped deeper into the ground made of the insides of different creatures. Every once in a while he would watch as someone…thing crawl, walk by, grabbed some of the organs off the floor and stuff them back into there split open stomach only to have them fall back out onto the ground. Gasping Light walked backward, he looked around the horror chamber, and a blob of raw human meat fell from the ceiling and smacked him right in the face. **

**Screeching, Light feel to the ground, organ fluids and blood stained his naked legs as he clawed at the raw meat that had fell on him trying to get it off him, instead he spread the meat across his face, smearing it and mixing it with his tears. Gasping Light continued to rub the meat and blood over his face and looked up. There suspended above him on black, spiked hooks where heads and bodies, arms, legs, the insides could be seen, it looked as if someone had taken a spoon and scooped there insides out and thrown them to the ground, one of the heads without a body twilled from its spinal card, looked at him and winked at him with its empty socket. Shaking Light dropped to his hands and vomited into the organs on the ground. **

"**Who are you!" the organs on the ground shifted causing Lights hands to sink into them, still shaking he pulled his hands out of the entrails, an intestine had wrapped around his wrist. The sound of wet meat could be heard as it ripped and followed the wrist it was attached to. **

**Looking up Light stared at the most horrific sight before him. A man-a demon, with blood red skin sat before him, four yellows eyes stared menacingly at him, ram horns covered in barb wires and spines thrust out of his white hair. His mouth was open in a silent growl and large shark like teeth gleamed at him, splattered with blood. He stood taller then any building. Screaming Light scrambled away from the demon.**

**Trigon looked at the small mortal, he stood up from his thrown and made his way toward the little man, with one of his clawed hands he reached down and prepared to rip and render the mortal to but chunks of meat when a distinctive smell caught his attention. Ignoring the struggles of mortal Trigon brought him up to his face and took a sniff of the mortal; several snakes like tongues flickered out of his mouth and tasted the mortal. **

"**Ahhh!" Trigon looked down at the mortal in shock, "So my spawn sent you did she?" he didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one, "Pissed her off did you?" **

**Smiling Trigon his sharks, blood stained teeth at the mortal, scaring him shitless, he open a portal in the ground, nothing back darkness could be seen, the sounds of screaming and howling could be heard, without a thought he dropped the mortal into the portal, the sound of flesh ripping could be heard, growls and howls could be heard. **

**Laughing Trigon made his way back to his thrown. "It would seem there is hope for you yet daughter of mine."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The elevator door still had not opened; she pressed the red button a few more times. Growling Raven opened a portal to the living room below and sank into it, the body of Dr. Light floating behind her. She landed on light feet; and almost fell through a melting hole to the ocean below. **

"**What the hell!" **

"**Raven!"**

**Raven looked up, past the half destroyed common room, past the red blob monster that was now making its way toward her and toward Nightwing who was stuck to the wall by some red plaster. **

"**Nightwing? What the hell is going on?" **

**The jell-o/poison monster had reached Raven and was now lifting, what one can only assume to be a hand, and was about to strike her down with it when two black, ebony orbs appeared below and above it, swallowing it and then disappearing with it. **

**Nightwing looked at her in disbelief, all this time he was fighting it and he didn't even make one bit of damage to it, and here Raven just transported it to-**

"**Where do you send it?" **

**Raven lifted one of her eyebrows in a mocking jester, "In a giant pit of radioactive acid in some working warehouse. As of right now it's dieing a very atrocious death."**

"**Who, what, but I, how, why-"**

"**Dude, what happen here!" **

**Beast Boy came walking in, his face went from a teasing smile to shock when he saw the condition of the well used common room, Cyborg, who was right behind him, was shocked to his very core. **

"**Man, what happen here!" **

**Before anyone could say anything the door to the tower flung open and Starfire flew in, her cloths were a mess, her hair disarray, bruises covered his arms and legs and yet she was still smiling. "Friends, I have returned from the napping of the kid!" **

"**Dude, what is going on here!" **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**An ebony demon watched from across bay as the group known as the Titians fixed there tower, for a while he had been watching his masters spawn, although he was told not to attack the girl herself, his hands itched to dig his metal claws into the flesh of the half-demoness. Shiva watched as the creature made of metal made repairs to the T shaped tower, and as the orange and red creature flew about the tower picking up the pieces of red goop and…eating it? Shiva blinked, covering his solid silver eyes just for a moment making it seem as if he had no eyes. **

**Shiva growled as he watched his masters spawn the half demoness; the half demoness that baffles all of Tartarus, the half demon spawn, from evil that protects the lowly mortals that reject her. With a snarl, too inhuman for mortal ears.**

**He didn't care about the orange or metal creature, nor the green changeling demon and the mortal dressed in all black, for now his mission is to eliminate the potentials of his masters' one and only spawn. He watched as the dark mystic as she levitated a body behind her as she helped those creatures she lived with fix there dwellings. He just had to wait until one of them showed up again, and then…Shiva pulled his snake like mouth in a lipless smile, showing off jagged silver teeth, his eyes gleamed with unholy thoughts. For a split second he looked more threatening then his usual self before he disappeared into a passing shadow of a car. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 25: Punishment**

**Secluded from human society, located on the edge of the Jump Cities woods stood a majestic ivory, semiprecious stone mansion, which to the untrained (un-magical) eye looked like an abandoned, run downed house. Still silence was weaved around this peaceful scene, the sound of a family of birds soft chirps, water running down a brook and the gentle breeze running through the leaves of the forest added to the serene picture of tranquility. **

**Soft…serene…tranquility…**

**An unholy, unnatural female scream could be heard, piercing the air, ripping through the very picture of serenity, destroying and disturbing the natural harmony, the family of birds, startled flew off and out of the woods, upward toward the sky, the brook froze over, ice solid and the gentle breeze whipped and whirled in a cold tempest ripping at the trees, tearing limbs off of them. **

"**How dare you!" Aooni raised her hand and with a quick slash brought it down through the air, the unnatural sound of flesh ripping filled the room. Niarex cried out in pain as her mistress punished her, invisible whips tare at the skin of her back, she could feel the wetness of her blood as it seeped through the wounds on her back. "What gave you any right?" Aooni stalked toward the bleeding body of her servant, who was lying on her stomach, without a though she kicked her in the side. **

**Niarex was flipped onto her back with a well placed kick by her mistress, she gasped in pain as she felt her open wounds press into the cold marble floor. Black tears seeped through her eyelids, which were squeezed, closed in pain. She closed her hands into a fist and pounded the floor, crying.**

**Aooni snarled, transforming her once beautiful face into a haunting frightening face, tiny ice horns appeared around her head like a deadly crown. Her teeth turned shark like, dipped in sliver and her hair slowly turned to ice and became flat against her head. Her skin that once imitated a pale humans turned a pale blue. **

**It was a cross between her true demonic form and her mortal form. **

"**You dare to disobey me? Turn against me? Your mistress, your queen?" **

**Aooni kneeled beside her servant and placed her hand, splayed out, between Niarex's breast then clinched it into a fist, Niarex gasped for breath as she felt as her insides turned to ice, her stomach filled with bitter ice that spilled out of her mouth, her bones, which were made of ice, split and shattered in her legs and arms, causing her to fall to the floor her face pressed into the cold marble floor. "Accept your punishment! You have jeopardized my chances of securing one of the greatest power sources since Lucifer's rebellion!" Niarex whimpered when she felt her mistress knell beside her head and stared to run her nail through her hair, she had no strength to move closer to her, she could only whimper. **

"**Shhhh, darling, this is your punishment accept it." Niarex thought she had no energy to move, let alone will, she was wrong. Aooni stretched her fingers so that her nails lengthened, imitating a felines claw; without warning she stabbed her ice nails into the back of her servant. Her nails close around the jewel she had all her servants wear at the base of there spin, marking them as hers; with slow and agonizing pain she pulled the jewel from the flesh of her servant. Niarex bowed her back in an unnatural bend, her blue lips were open in a silent scream that seemed to fill the room. **

**Aooni felt as her face shaped back into its disguised of a human form, her face smoothed out and slowly became a pale cream color, the crown of horns surrounding her head disappeared into her skull as her silver shark like teeth. The cold blood of her servant run down her hand and arm, she felt a quick flash of unnatural heat come from the jewel before it was reabsorbed into her body, followed by the soothing feeling of coldness, she continued to watch as Niarex wither in her own blue, black blood. **

"**Shhhhh, love, shhhh, your punishment will end soon." As silver tears ran down Niarex's face, Aooni thought of the time she had lost punishing her servant. She was going to have to approach the subject of her mate from another perspective. She looked down at her servant and continued to run her finger through her hair; slowly a cold smile appeared on her face, causing her already beautiful face, to look haunting and exquisite. "You could earn back my trust just yet, my darling." **

**Niarex whimpered and curled up in a ball, nuzzling her head into her mistresses bare thigh, willing to do anything to appease her. **

**Y'Garon sat and watched as his twin sister work, the two of them had returned to there hidden place in this mortal world. He watched as Gaea mixed herbs and roots together, it had been days since there last encounter with the lesser demon. He shivered, the stench of dead demons was almost overpowering, and that alone told that this demon, although a lesser, was the minion of a greater demon lord that had caused many demon deaths, a demons death is very hard to come about, especially an unnatural death. **

"**Sister, is this truly necessary? Is this not equivalent to what the mortals call 'kidnapping'?"**

**Y'Garon watched as she tried to purify some of the water with powdered gold, the natural resources here on this plane of existence were sorely polluted. **

"**Yes, if we are to win this half demoness as our sister we must do what we can to have her as our kin."**

"**But-"**

"**Enough!" Gaea slashed her hand through the air in a cutting motion, interrupting anything her brother had to say, "Leave me brother I have much to do and you are a distraction I need not of!" **

**Every since there encounter with the minion demon, Gaea had been working endlessly trying to come up with a way to convert the half demoness into there kin. Personally he would rather return to there home world and continue with there existence as they have been doing so. There were too many other demons and demoness here, they, themselves, were not a social kind they thrived on the fact that they did live alone, controlled their own region without followers, only kin. **

**Sighing he stood up and stretched, his tail switched from side to side behind him, his sister ignored him as he walked away from her, silver and white butterflies flew around and past him as he walked, where he stepped the ground seemed to blossom with exotic plants and flowers. A sweet sickly smell wafted around him, of the two he was the more pacifist while as his sister was always more the worrier and stodgiest. The deeper he walked the more he saw there enchantment fade. The light faded also until only a tickle of it bounced off of the gems and crystal illuminating the pathway only just a little as he walked, he moved deeper into the cavern until he came upon one of the discoverers he made hours after their arrival, here deep in the cave only a little of his magic had touched this place, thin silver vines creped along the sides of the walls, glowing, giving off only enough light to see in front of him. Y'Garon sat down, cross legged in front of the statue he had discovered days ago, his tail swished back and forth behind him as he studied the statue, it was of a small human girl, dressed in an odd armor. The stone girl was standing upright and had her head tilted upward, her hands were clenched at the side of her body and two streams of tears ran down the stone girls face. **

**When Y'Garon had discovered the statue he had felt something coming from it, both something familiar and strange, he continued to look at the statue, scrutinizing it, at the base of the statue was an engraving of sorts.**

**It said: "Terra. A good friend, a hero, a Titian."**


End file.
